


I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Frankie [14]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Lifestyles, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank stares at his reflection in the mirror. He's trying to pinpoint when his life got so bad. It had to be around the time the most beautiful boy he had ever seen transferred to their school after Thanksgiving break</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic is actually over a year old! _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I started it in March of 2015, but somehow it got lost because at the time we were writing, **Roll For It** , **Extraordinary Boy** , **The Ressurection of Three Kittens** , and **Rise of the Phoenix**. I guess writing four fics at once it is certainly possible to lose one. ^0^
> 
> AnyWay, we actually finished the fic all at once so why not put it up all at once then right?
> 
> In this fic Frank is a kid in high school being bullied after he was outed in school. His parents, super conservative catholic, barely know he exists like this unless he is getting in trouble with them. Frank is lost, lonely, and ready to just give up and keep his head down till he gets out of high school and out of Jersey. 
> 
> Into this pit of despair comes a whirlwind of sass and light in the guise of one Gerard Way. With his brother Mikey and extended family, can Gerard show Frank that life is worth living and not just surviving.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title of fic taken from Iris ~ The Goo Goo Dolls

Frank stands there in the shower washing the blood off his body. He can't really remember when his life became this. Hiding from his parents so they won't see what's happening to him at school. He doesn't have to work hard at that, though, because their jobs consume their lives. If they knew what was the cause of Frank being beaten they would be shocked so he avoids them seeing the beatings he gets altogether.

He never meant for anyone to find out that he was gay. People aren't very open minded around here so he always kept it to himself. Not even his best friends of five years knew that he prefers guys. When they found out it didn't go too well. So now all he has in this world is himself.

Frank isn't fortunate enough to have a sibling and none of his cousins like him much. Even if they did they live in New York whereas his mother and father made them pick up and move to New Jersey. He could go to visit them or vice versa, but as previously mentioned they don't like him. His grandparents are the only other people he has that are close to him. It's a good thing they don't live here, because he doesn't really know how they'd take the news if they found out.

On the other hand he knows for sure that his parents will not be happy. They are catholic and drag him to church every single week. They have already voiced their opinions on homosexuality in the past and it wasn't very nice in Frank's own opinion. He always just dismisses himself when they get on the subject. Frank plans on moving away when he gets the chance.

Right now he still has two years until he can do that. It seems like it's going to take forever. He's already got his colleges picked out and they are all out of Jersey. He won't be going back to New York either. There's not much for him there either.

He turns off the water and climbs out of the shower. He grabs a towel and starts wiping at his hair and face. He takes caution not to wipe too hard due to all of his bruises. He has a black eye right now and the inside of his lip is swollen. He thought for sure his piercing had been ripped out by the amount of blood he saw pour from his mouth.

Frank stares at his reflection in the mirror. He's trying to pinpoint when his life got so bad. It had to be around the time the most beautiful boy he had ever seen transferred to their school after Thanksgiving break. Frank walked into school and saw the boy opening the locker next to his. Frank could barely get his books let alone open the locker to do the task.

_Frank walks into school with Ray and Bob on either side of him. They had gotten to school early because Frank's parents always rush him out of the house before they get out of bed. If he isn't out by seven thirty they will come bounding out of their room, screaming at him to get out. So needless to say Frank's never late to school, and neither are Ray and Bob, because Frank is their ride. At least they don't have to push through people to get to their lockers in the morning._

_Bob and Ray part with Frank to go to the side of the school that holds their lockers. Frank keeps walking with his books in his hand and his phone in the other. He doesn't notice someone else is standing by his locker until he gets there. He looks up at the boy and his mouth falls open. He almost drops his books like an idiot as he tries to put his phone into his pocket so he can open his locker._

_"Yeah ma, I said I would pick Mikey up. I need to get more dye for my hair anyway and only the place near his school sells the color. "_

_The boy rummages through his locker while continuing his phone conversation...well blue tooth, he actually has a fucking blue tooth in high school._

_"Oh and I'm going to check out the drama department today. See what the spring play is before I try out for it."_

_He finds what he was looking for a shoves it in his messenger bag. He then looks in the mirror on the door and pulls out an eyeliner pencil. He pulls his lower lid down and makes an "o" with his mouth as he expertly applies it._

_"Nah, I don't mind. It's cool. You need to meet people too. I promise to try and like this one."_

_He chuckles as he does his other eye._

_"No, the last one was fine, but her processed hair left something to be desired. Remember when you had processed hair and I saved you?"_

_Satisfied with his eyes, he made a sassy face in the mirror and fixed his waist coat smoothing it down to his narrow waist. He then ran a hand over his ass and connected them with his hips turning his leg out._

_"I might need a trim soon anyway. I want to keep growing it, but it needs more shape."_

_He took one last look running his tongue across his teeth and then closed his locker with a bang._

_"Alright mom, got to get to class. Love you bye."_

_He touched the piece in his ear lightly._

_"You know I give a better show in private."_

_"Huh?"_

_Frank looks at the boy from behind his locker door._

_"Are you talking to me?"_

_"Well I don't see any other cute boys who were listening into private conversations while watching me do my makeup and staring at my ass."_

_The boy turns around and smirks with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"I-I-I wasn't and maybe you shouldn't say things like that so loud. People will hear you and think it's the truth."_

_Frank closes his locker and realizes he didn't pit his bag into it._

_"Shit."_

_He starts putting in his combination again._

_"Whatever you say cutie. Now if you will excuse me I need to find..."_

_The boy pulled out his schedule._

_"...room 227."_

_Frank decides to ignore the compliments the boy keeps giving him. Maybe it's just the way he communicates with others. If he really thought Frank was cute he envies him for being able to say it so freely._

_"That's my class. I would show you the way, but I wouldn't want you thinking I'm checking you out while we walk."_

_Frank yanks open his locker and pulls his bag over his head and hangs it in there. He shuts the locker again and gives the lock a spin._

_"Well if you were showing me the class, I would be walking behind you and I could be checking out your ass instead...which from this angle is not half bad."_

_Gerard makes to lean back to get a better view and winks._

_Frank is shocked that the boy is so bold. He doesn't say anything. He just holds his books in his arms and starts leading the way to their class._

_"You can just... yeah."_

_The boy walked behind Frank as they made their way up the stairs to the second floor where the English class was. When they arrive at the class Frank sees a few other students going inside already. He picks up his step a little, because that's always what he does, and enters the classroom. He turns to Gerard and smiles a little._

_"We have reached our destination. You can sit anywhere you want."_

_Frank lowers his voice._

_"I hope you enjoyed the show."_

_Frank doesn't know where the sudden boldness came from, maybe it's because he really thinks the guy is attractive, beautiful if you will. Frank walks over to the desk he always occupies and sits down._

_"Ah good, alright class, everyone take your seats, we have a new student today. Please stand at the front and give us a little information about yourself."_

_The class snickered and pointed as the boy took the front and stood with his arms held out._

_"Greetings fellow classmates, I am Gerard Way. I moved here from Chicago with my lovely mother and little brother, who is in middle school right now."_

_"Fairy."_

_Someone mocked him from the desks and several students snickered. Gerard didn't miss a beat._

_"Who said that?"_

_The students were taken back._

_"Come on, show yourself."_

_Gerard stood with his hand on his hip giving a look. One boy, who was on some kind of sports team stood up._

_"I did, what's it to you?"_

_"I wanted to congratulate you on your power of perception."_

_"Huh?"_

_Gerard rolled his eye._

_"Sorry, let me use smaller words, even though this is an 11th grade English class. You guessed right."_

_"Ha, I knew it!"_

_"Yes yes, I did play a fairy in my last school's play of A Mid Summers Night’s Dream. I was The Puck in fact!"_

_The teacher clapped and Gerard took a bow._

_"Now, where was I, oh yes, introductions. I read and collect comics, I have an amazing collection of musicals, sci fi, and horror and I love to act."_

_"Thank you Gerard, I hope that we will see you in the Spring play."_

_"If it tickles my fancy."_

_"You can find a seat where ever since they were already assigned...oh and Mr. Flynn, you can sit down now."_

_The heckler did not even realize he was still standing. Gerard smirked as he made his way down the rows and plopped in a seat right next to Frank._

_"Hi, Gerard Way and you are?"_

_"I'm Frank. Iero. Frank Iero."_

_Frank starts opening his book and takes his cap off his pen with his teeth and puts it on the back of the pen the same way._

_"I see you're a bit of a drama queen huh?"_

_Gerard touched his chest and gasped._

_"Who told you?"_

_Frank just chuckles and shakes his head as he starts heading his paper._

"Frank are you home?"

The front door closed and Linda took off her coat.

"It is getting blustery out there."

"Well it is Winter."

Frank calls from the bathroom as he slips on his boxer briefs. He leaves the bathroom and goes into his room quickly so he doesn't have to bother with his mother.

"Don't think this means we are not going to church on Sunday though young man."

"That thought never crossed my mind."

Frank grabs a pair of pajama pants and pulls them on with a tee.

"You're the one who brought it up."

He mumbles to himself.

"Make sure you get your homework done and study. Your father and I were not pleased with your first quarter grades. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"I don't feel too good. I'm going to skip out on dinner tonight."

His parents are always pressuring him about his grades. If only they knew that putting pressure on him only made him lack more. Frank's the kind of person who shuts down under pressure. He thinks a C average in all of his classes is pretty good. His progress reports in his class shows that he's improved since then. He's got B's in all of his classes now and he's working towards A's. It's hard to do when all the school cares about is the faggot.

"That is not acceptable young man. Especially not tonight. We are having a client over and they are bringing their two sons and you will be a model of respect and not embarrass us."

The tone of voice that Linda used was final and nonnegotiable.

"I don't really think you would want that. I'm really sick mother. Why can't you ever just let up sometimes?"

Frank slams his bedroom door and flops down onto his bed. He can't wait until he gets out of this house. In all reality he just doesn't need people over to see his black eye and busted lip. His parents won't be too happy about it either. He's not going to be joining them for dinner whether they like it or not.

*

*

*

"I'm sorry that our son is being so stubborn. He claims he is ill, but you know how children get when they do not want to do something."

"Oh, that's alright. I understand."

"Excuse Mrs. Iero, may I use the bathroom?"

"Of course, it's right up the stairs and to the right."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Such a polite boy, even if his fashion is a bit eclectic."

"Well I do believe in giving my boys the freedom that they have earned."

"I see, so shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, I have all the paper work here."

* * *

"Frankie, oh Frankie, come out come out where ever you are."

Gerard moved along the hallway trying to decide which one of the boring white doors was Frank's. He found his parents door and blanched at the room inside.

"These people really need a few tips from a good queen."

He moved to the room at the end of the hallway and heard faint music coming from it.

"Speaking of Queen."

Gerard chuckled as he heard Bohemian Rhapsody fade out. He opened the door and jumped in.

"Surprise!"

Frank looked up from his books ready to yell at the ignorant person who just burst into his room until he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

Suddenly he wishes he had fixed his hair and put on some foundation to hide his bruises. They were fresh and he obtained them after school hours which means no one has seen them yet. Now here's Gerard staring him right in the face.

"Oh Frankie."

Gerard walked up to the boy and touched his face lightly.

"Hold on."

Gerard quickly walked out and down the stairs. There was some quick conversation and then he returned with another smaller boy and a bag.

"Here let me help you."

Gerard pulled a smaller bag out and pulled out all kinds of makeup.

"No wonder you said you were sick."

"What are you doing here?"

Frank repeats just staring at the boy. He doesn't want anyone seeing him like this; especially not the boy he likes.

"Our mom is your parent's newest client and we were invited for dinner."

Gerard opened up several kinds of foundations and powders and turns Frank's face carefully in a few positions.

"I think this color should do."

He picks up one of the darker completed foundations and dabs some on his finger.

"You know you have amazing skin color. I love the olive tone. You must tan beautifully in the summer."

Gerard carefully applies the color under the eye that is bruised making the dark black and blue hues disappear slowly.

"That doesn't matter much to me."

Frank doesn't know what to say or do. The boy just invited himself in and started touching his face without any permission. He likes the boy but he needs to know his boundaries. Frank doesn't say anything about it though.

"Gee doesn't even like the sun so even if you did tan, he would never see it. He hides in our room all summer."

The younger boy who came in finally speaks as he looks around taking in Frank's sparsely decorated room.

"You're not allowed to put up much are you?"

"Mikey, shut up, you are being rude."

Gerard finishes with the foundation liquid and then moves to the powder to even it out. He sits back and admires his work.

"You can't even tell you are wearing anything. Go take a look."

He seemed pretty pleased.

Frank sighs and stands up. He goes to his mirror and he must admit the boy did a great job. He probably still won't be joining them for dinner.

"It's cool."

Frank turns back and goes back to his room.

"I have to study some more so..."

He really doesn't care if Gerard stays in his room, but he does mind his brother.

"Gerard, I...oh, hello, you must be Frank. I'm Donna."

A woman with a slender figure and beautiful blonde hair knocks on the frame of Frank's door. She sees the makeup and looks at her son.

"Gee, I would put that away, it is clear how uncomfortable the Iero's are with just your eyeliner."

"Sure Ma. Hey Mikey and I are going to stay up here with Frankie. Tell Linda...excuse my Mrs. Iero that I realized I was in the same class as Frank and we deiced to study."

Donna laughed and walked in kissing Gerard on the head. She did the same to Mikey.

"All right Gee, but not too long."

"Thanks Ma."

"It was nice to meet you Frankie, You should come over for dinner one night."

She waved and was gone. Gerard gathered his make up and put it back in the smaller bag and placed it in the other one. Frank got up and closed his door so no one else would invite themselves in. He goes over to his radio and switches the album and presses play. Green Day starts playing and Frank goes back to his bed. He grabs his books and decides to go to his desk.

"So what do you do for fun?"

"This."

Mikey looked at the school books and shrugged.

"You didn't tell me he was a boring book worm."

"He's not!"

Gerard was indignant.

"He's lots of fun at school!"

"If you can’t respect me in my room you can get out."

"Come on Gee, let's just go."

Gerard frowned, but stood up too.

"See you in school Frankie."

He walked out the door with his brother. About ten minutes later his door opened and Linda walked in with a scowl on her face.

"Well thank you for embarrassing us like that. Making that boy come down and get his brother to see you when you were supposed to come downstairs. Then the younger one said you were doing school work and ignoring them. If you cost us this client, you can forget about that guitar for Christmas."

Linda walked out slamming the door. Frank threw his book against the door. He turns off his light annoyed with the whole night.

*

*

*

*Hey Frankie, listen, I'm sorry about my brother last night. Can I make it up to you? I'll buy you the biggest sundae they have at the ice cream shop. Just call me when you get this message.*

Frank smiles and dials Gerard's number.

*Hello Hello, you have reached the voicemail of the fabulous Gerard Way, soon to be Sky Masterson in the Spring play Guys and Dolls. Please leave a message and when I return from Havana after winning my bet with Nathan Detroit, who I am a better actor then and could have played that part just as well, I will get back to you.*

Frank makes a face and hangs up the phone. He sighs and goes to get something to drink.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret."

Frank's phone rings with an unexpected tone.

He picks it up and looks at it. He swallows his drink and answers the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Frankie, you called, but didn't leave a message."

"I don't leave messages."

"Awww, but then I can't record your pretty voice and listen to it when I am sad."

Frank laughs and shakes his head.

"I believe you offered to take me out."

"I did didn't I?"

"So where are we going, because I don't really want to run into any familiar faces?"

"Ashamed to be seen with me huh."

"No... It’s just... people assume and I'm already getting crap from someone. Don't want to run into them."

Gerard lost the joking nature and his voice softened.

"I wish you would let me help you with everything."

He sighed.

"I know a little out of the way place that we can go, no one will bother us there, I promise."

"Okay."

Frank gets up and starts getting ready to go out with Gerard. He never thought he'd be friends with someone like him, but it's good because he's the only one keeping Frank content.

"Pick you up in an hour. Bye Frankie. "

"Bye Gerard."

Frank hangs up and goes up to his room to find something more suitable to wear if you want to look good for your friend.

*

*

*

"Frank, your friend Gerard is here. Where are you two going?"

Frank comes out of the kitchen already wearing an annoyed expression.

"To get ice cream."

"Who else is going with you?"

"Just us. Why does that matter?"

"Because it is not normal for two boys to go out for ice cream. That is what you do with a girl."

"Actually Mrs. Iero. We are meeting a group of our friends for a study session. It's just that it is such a nice day, no one wants to stay in the library."

"Oh, well that is different, but why didn't Frank tell me this himself?"

"He might have forgotten. He was studying hard yesterday."

Frank grabs his coat and hat.

"Can we go now?"

"We should, it would be rude to keep the boys waiting. Nice to see you again Mre. Iero."

"Very nice to see you Gerard. You should come around for dinner on Saturday."

"Thank you Ma'am, I will."

Gerard held the door for Frank and the two walked to his car. They got in and drove about a block before Gerard pulled over losing his composure completely.

"I hate living like this. I mean... you're just my friend, but if I wanted a boyfriend I could never tell them, because they don't even know that I'm gay."

Frank gets out the car.

"I need air."

He's tired of feeling like a prisoner every day of his life. He has to report everything to them and if it sounds even remotely not right one million questions will be asked. He just wants to be free to live his life.

"Come on Frankie, let's go get that ice cream in a quiet place where no one you know can bother us."

*

*

*

Gerard pulls up to his house.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I just don't want to go home yet. Not until my parents are gone. They have the night shift tonight."

"No problem Frankie."

Gerard leads Frank into his house and down to the basement where his and Mikey's room are.

"Hey Mikes, you home?"

There was a mass of giggling as then got closer to the room door.

"Sounds like he's got company."

Gerard opened the door and looked in. There were no lights on except for their purple and green lava lamp. Mikey was sitting on his bed with three other people.

"Hey Gee."

"Hey Mikes, I brought over Frankie."

"Cool, new victims!"

"Shut up Pete."

"Make me Al."

"Both of you shut up and pass that shit."

"Geeze Trick, that time of the month already?"

Pete passed the joint to Patrick.

"Yeah, we sync up remember?"

Gerard laughed as he took Frank's hand.

"Frankie, this is Pete, Patrick, and Alicia. Guys this is Frankie."

"Hey everybody."

Frank waved to them and went to take a seat on Gerard's bed while kicking off his shoes. He stripped out of his winter crap that he has to bundle up in and handed it to Gerard.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"We were arguing about what game to play so we settled on getting high first."

Patrick took a hit and then passed the joint to Gerard. Gerard took a hit and offered it to Frank.

"You don't have to, no judgement man."

Frank takes the joint and puffs before passing. "I smoke. Just not as much as I'd like."

Mikey takes the joint back.

"Well you are welcome to come here and smoke anytime and sorry about being an ass last night. I was in a bad mood."

"Dude, I said I was sorry!"

Pete looked down and crossed his arms. Patrick rubbed his back lightly.

"It really was an accident you know."

"Yeah, I do, it's just my dad gave that to me and..."

"It's okay."

Frank interrupts.

"No it wasn't and your mom got pissed about it. Like that you wouldn't come downstairs."

"Yes, I know. She proceeded to tell me what an embarrassment I am the next morning before I left."

Frank shrugs.

"It's fine, though."

The joint made its way back to Frank. He took it and took a strong pull off of it and inhaled until he couldn't anymore. He passed it back to Mikey.

"Can I ask you something Gerard?"

"Sure Frankie, what's up?"

"Actually... it can wait until later."

"Okay okay, can we decide what fucking game we are going to play now?"

"Well the vote was two to two before, but now with Gee and Frankie, maybe we can break it?"

"Well what's the options?"

"Well Pete and Al wanted to play spin the bottle, but Patrick and I thought Truth or Dare would be more fun."

Pete bounced in his seat.

"Oooh, now that we have more people, we can add Seven minutes to the list!"

Patrick turned to Gerard.

"What do you think Gee?"

Gerard took another hit before handing over to Frank.

"I'm good with any of those. You have a preference Frankie?"

"I don't have a preference."

Frank takes a hit.

"I guess I'll go with TOD though."

Frank hits again and passes to Mikey.

"Okay so that's three for TOD, Gee, you up for it?"

"Sure, I like a good game, but are we adding the S?"

Mikey looks at Frank and then shrugs.

"Maybe not this time."

"Man!"

Pete crosses his arms and pouts.

Frank laughs.

"If it makes you that sad just add it. What is 'S' anyway?"

Gerard blushes and Mikey smirks.

"We add sexual consequences if you lie and get caught during truth or fail the dare."

"It's fun! You should try it Frankie!"

Pete leans over Patrick’s lap and grabs Frank's hands doing a bad Roger Rabbit impression.

"Pbbbbleeease?"

Frank chuckles and nods.

"Okay, sure. Makes no difference to me."

"I take it back Gee, Frankie is completely awesome!"

"Okay, okay, who goes first?"

Alicia was passing the joint to Pete when the basement door opened up.

"Guys, how's it going down there?"

Frank didn't know what to do or say.

"Uh, fine."

Donna came down and looked at the six of them.

"You guys really need to keep your room cleaner if you are going to have friends over. Patrick, I bought you that hat rack thing you wanted. Pete, you have a new bass stand, and Al, I fixed the shoe rack in your room."

Donna kept speaking as she gathered up some dirty clothing and threw it in the wash.

"When is mom coming home?"

Donna walked back in and up to Patrick, who was handing the joint to Gerard, she intercepted it and took a small hit.

"Not till closer to midnight."

"Okay, just wondering."

She kissed Patrick on the head.

"She's fine Trick."

Trick smiled and Donna handed the joint to Gerard.

"Don't get Frank back home too late Gerard."

"I won't Ma."

Donna waved and left the room.

"If only I had your mother as a parent."

Gerard laughed.

"You handled that better than most of our friends in Chicago did."

"Can we play now?"

"Yes Pete, just stop fucking whining."

"Okay, who goes first?"

"Mikey! Truth or Dare?"

*

*

*

Most of the game was truths and used for Frank to get to know them and the reverse, but now that they were on their third joint and Gerard had pulled out a few wine bottles, the stakes were rising.

"Bullshit, that is so not true!"

"Yes it is."

"I kind of believe Trick, he is super calm."

"I will not believe that he had a three way kiss that young."

"I did. Told you we saw it on MTV and decided to try it."

"Fine, who was it?"

"I don’t kiss and tell."

"Fine, I'll find out another way when it is my turn again."

"Okay okay, it's Frankie's turn."

"Um... dare?"

"Oh goody!"

Pete rubbed his hands together and everyone groaned.

"I dare you to..."

Frank sat there holding his breath.

"This seems dangerous."

"Gerard, it's almost nine, I suggest you being Frank home now."

"Alright ma."

Gerard got up and started to put his shoes on.

"No fair!"

"Pete stop, Frankie's mom is not cool like ours."

"If you promise to stop whining, I'll tell you who I did the kiss with."

Pete stopped immediately and turned to Patrick.

"Okay who?"

As Gerard and Frank made their way up the stairs after goodbyes, a faint exclamation was heard before the door closed.

"No way, Way?"

Frank looked at Gerard.

"You?"

Gerard chuckled.

"Alicia and I actually. The three of us were bored watching college girls have all the fun."

"Oh."

Frank started putting on his hat, coat, and scarf.

"Hey..."

Gerard reached out and lightly cupped Frank's cheek looking into his eyes.

"You okay with everything? I know we are an unusual family and only Mikey and I are related and no, we don't do anything together cause it just isn't us, not that we would judge anyone, but we like you Frankie, we do."

"I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Frankie..."

"Yes?"

"I...never mind, let's get you home."

Gerard patted Frank's cheek affectionately and then went into the kitchen to grab the bag that he had purchased earlier at the ice cream shop.

Frank sighed and headed out the door. He walked slowly towards the car. Was he stupid to be wishing to be Alicia or Pete? Really he wishes he could be himself and with Gerard. Frank will never have that.

*

*

*

"Well Gerard that was very thoughtful of you."

"I hope that you and Mr. Iero will enjoy it."

Linda put the banana split in the freezer.

"I am sure we will."

"Well I should get going. Have a good night. Bye Frank."

"See ya."

Frank closed the door and stood there for a moment before turning back and heading for the stairs.

"What a nice boy. You should have more friends like that Frank."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"I do."

Linda ignored the boy mumbling to herself about work, already losing interest in the conversation and her son.

"Be ready for church tomorrow morning."

"Why must you do that?"

Frank turns back to his mother.

"I am ready every Sunday on time for church. Why would I suddenly need you to tell me that every Saturday?"

"Do not talk back to me like that young man. You are lucky that your father is not home to say something about this."

"Because suddenly you can't speak for yourself."

Frank turns and heads for the stairs again. When Frank got to his room he had a text, but it was not from Gerard. It was from Patrick.

*Hey Frankie, listen I hope I didn't upset you today. Gerard said you were a little bothered at how close everyone was here. I want you to know that everyone here is like a sibling to me...wait that sound bad...I mean like a good friend...with benefits? No wait...ugh, I hate texting, just call me if you have any questions or concerns about us okay?*

*I don't have any concerns or questions.*

Frank sends the text and sat his phone down on his desk. He started toeing off his shoes while taking off his shirt.

Patrick texted back quickly.

*Okay, I just didn't want you to hate Gerard, or any of us for that matter, I mean....*

*I don't hate any of you... especially not Gerard.*

Frank takes off his pants and grabs his pajama pants to put them on. Another text.

*Oh good cause he definitely likes you and wafskhfaiofuhefehyweouyhewg...*

*I'll take that as someone interrupted you. Night Pat.*

Frank turns off his light and gets into bed. He wonders if Gerard likes him the same way he likes Gerard, but he knows that would never be the case. The phone pings once again.

*Hey Frankie, it's Gee, uh, just wanted to say I had a great time today and everyone says you can hang out any time you want...or you know if you want to just hang out with me, that’s fine too...or Patrick cause you were talking to him and...night.*

Frank smiles at the text.

*I would love to hang out with you.*

He hits send and sighs. He wishes he could just tell Gerard that he likes him, but he doesn't think that would be such a good idea. He doesn't know how Gerard would feel and if he does end up liking him back he won't want to be a secret. Frank wouldn't want him to be a secret. He would want to show Gerard off to any and every one. There are several pings in a row after that.

*Really?*

*I mean yeah sure.*

*No, sound great when...*

*Fuck when would you like to...*

*No, I mean...*

*Ugh, I think I'm tired.*

*Frankie, it's Pete, Gerard can't text right now cause his brain has turned to happy mush, but he will see you on Monday. Night night.*

Frank shakes his head with a smile on his face. He sits the phone under his pillow and closes his eyes to go to sleep knowing that his dreams are going to be filled with Gerard.

 

_***Time Stamp: Sunday***_

 

"All rise. The peace of the Lord be with you all. Go with God and have a good week."

The choir started to sing and the priest left the alter with the alter boys in line behind him. Once he was gone, Linda moved from her seat.

"Wait in the confession line Frank; I am going to talk to Father Domada."

"I don't have any confessions to make."

Frank knows that's a full blown lie.

"Do not disrespect me in the House of God young man. Now do what I say."

With no other words, Linda walks off.

"What's the matter Iero, mommy not letting you play with your dolls?"

"Shut up."

Frank growls not wanting to deal with anyone from school right now.

"Awww, did I make you mad faggot? What are you gonna do about it?"

Frank couldn't cause a scene taking into consideration where they are. He also couldn't go too far in snapping back at the guy knowing he would round up his troops to beat his ass after school the next day, truthfully, they'll probably do that anyway. Frank doesn't know how they found out or maybe they're really good at assuming, because no one knows that Frank likes guys. At least he's never said it out loud. Frank would rather the beatings over everyone finding out.

"I'm going to ignore you."

Frank went to stand in the line like his mother demanded of him.

Unfortunately for him, the guy moved up into the line as well, but two girls were able to que up behind Frank before he could. This meant that all the guy could do was stare and make Frank uncomfortable instead of talk to him. One of the younger priests took the confessional box and he moved the line along fairly quickly. Soon it was Frank's turn.

Frank walked into the confessional and crossed himself before reciting the line.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

*

*

*

When Frank exited the confessional booth, he tripped and went down hard. A few people gasped, but there were two audible laughs along with an order to be quiet.

Frank gets up and leaves out of the church not giving a fuck if his mother approves or not.

*Hey Frankie, whatcha doin?*

Frank sighs not feeling like being bothered.

*Walking home or to my friend's house. I haven't decided yet.*

*Can I be the friend's house you walk to?*

There is a slight giggle and inviting mirth in Gerard's “voice”.

*Yeah... sure.*

Frank sends the text and smiles. Leave it up to Gerard to make him feel better with one text.

*Great! Can't wait to see you!*

As Frank decides to text anything more or just go, a shadow looms over him.

"Watcha doing fag? Setting up a fuck fest with your disgusting fag boyfriend?"

It's both of them from the church and there is no one around on the streets since church barely let out a short time ago.

"I don't have a boyfriend and my friends are not disgusting."

Frank starts walking or tries to anyway.

"Yes they are faggot, just like you."

A hand reaches out and grabs a Frank's shirt. The two bullies pull him off the street into an alley where no one can see them.

"You couldn't just wait until tomorrow to do this?"

The last thing Frank wants is to show up at Gerard's house beaten up. It may be safe to say he's going home instead now.

"Excuse me, but I could not help to notice that you have my friend there and I would appreciate it if you let him go."

"Why are you his...oh shit! Let's get out of here!"

The two bullies ran off leaving Frank on the alley floor. Patrick walked over and helped him up.

"You know, the best investment I ever made was going as a Karate champion last Halloween. This thing comes in handy when I want to go for a walk alone."

Patrick carefully dusts off the white gie and tightens the black belt around it.

"Bitch to keep clean though."

"That's only going to make my beating worse tomorrow. You didn't have to do that."

Frank started walking to hide his embarrassment.

"Wait, please wait up Frank."

Patrick jogs up quickly.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to make things worse. Gerard just texted me and told me you were coming over so I finished with my errands quickly so I wouldn't miss you and I just happen to be walking by."

"News sure travels fast. Does he know how to keep things to himself?"

"Oh...I thought we were friends too. Sorry, I'll just..."

Patrick stops walking with Frank and turns in the opposite direction.

"We are Patrick. I just don't see why... just forget it. Thank you. Tell Gerard I'll see him some other time for me please."

As Patrick nods, he pulls out his phone. seconds later, Frank gets a text.

*Why for you no come over Frankie?*

*I don't speak that kind of English.*

*Frankie...please come over?*

Frank doesn't want to disappoint Gerard nor does he want to go home. If he has the option to be with his crush why not take it.

*I'll think about it.*

Frank starts going in the opposite direction back towards Gerard's house. Of course he's going there.

"Yay, you made it!"

Gerard hugged Frank tightly.

"Yeah, I did."

"Awesome! Hey, is Patrick with you?"

Frank looks behind him as if looking for an invisible person.

"No."

"Oh, okay, he probably had something else to do."

Gerard ushers Frank inside.

"Hey Frank, want something to drink?"

Donna smiles at him from the kitchen. There is another woman there with her helping her do the dishes. She whispers something to Donna and Donna chuckles.

"That would be nice since they make you starve and dehydrate you during service."

Frank answers, but he can't help feeling bad in the back of his mind about the way he acted towards Patrick. He sends a quick text out to him.

*Hey, Pat. I'm really sorry for how I acted. You can come join us if you'd like.*

"Well thank you for the invitation Frankie and no need for apologies."

Patrick walked in the door and put a few grocery bags down.

"I couldn't find your hair dye mamma."

"It’s okay baby, I will look again tomorrow when I go to work."

Patrick kissed the other woman on the cheek and then walked over to the fridge grabbing the 12 pack of coke and a six pack of water.

"Shall we head downstairs gentlemen?"

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Mrs..."

Frank scrambles.

"Patrick's momma."

The woman laughs.

"You can call me Stacy."

"Stacy. I've always liked that name. Stacy it is."

Frank smiles politely.

"Patrick tell you brother and sister that lunch will be ready soon. Will you be joining us Frank?"

"I should ask my parents."

"Of course, just let me know."

"Okay Mamma, we are heading down now."

Gerard took Frank's hand as Patrick led the way.

"See ya Ma."

Frank goes to sit on Gerard's bed. He can tell it's going to become a habit if they stay friends. He kicks off his shoes and removes his coat.

"Thanks for having me over again."

"No problem, we like having you around."

"Hey Trick, where's the rest of us?"

"I think they’re in the shower still."

"All of them?"

"Sure, we have a Japanese style bathroom. Come on, I'll show you."

Patrick and Gerard got up and walked out of the room beckoning Frank to follow them. Frank sits there staring at them.

"I don't think I want to see everyone naked."

"What are you five? Come on."

"I just don't want to see everyone's body parts that should be reserved for the one they are with. Excuse me for having manners for myself."

Frank goes to put his shoes back on as quick as he took them off.

"I think I'm gonna go home."

"Wow, really? Thanks for putting a label on us."

Gerard and Patrick leave the room heading to the bathroom.

"How the fuck did I put a label on them? They're the ones judging me for not wanting to see people naked."

Frank stands up and grabs his stuff. He doesn't even understand why they still went to the bathroom when it was to show him in the first place. He throws his coat on and goes to leave.

"I get enough judgement from assholes at school, I don't need it from them too."

"Hey Frank, what did your parents say?"

Donna and Stacy are upstairs relaxing on the sofa. Donna is curled up on the end and Stacy is playing with her hair.

"I didn't ask them. I'm going home. Nice to see you again and nice meeting you."

"Frank wait..."

Stacy gets up and walks over to the boy.

"Somethings wrong. Please come and sit down and talk to me."

Frank doesn't want to and he doesn't quite know how to let the lady down nicely.

"This coat isn't really made for sitting."

"Well then take it off silly."

Donna gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"I'll make us some tea since I am assuming that you never got that drink that you wanted."

"There's nothing to talk about. Don't go to all that trouble."

"Frank, I am a mom of five, it is really hard to fool me. I always know when my children are upset, now please, talk to me."

Frank just stares at the woman that can't comprehend that he doesn't want to talk to them. Especially not about something that started over a stupid ass shower.

"Here we go."

Donna brings a tray with a small pot steaming out the spout and three tea cups. She also has a bottle of water with her and a plate of cookies.

"A little birdy told me that your favorite cookie is oatmeal raisin. Warm and soft in the middle and a little crunchy on the outside."

"Don't need to wonder who that bird was."

Frank wonders for a moment why Gerard keeps telling people things about him. He opens his coat reluctantly and sits down.

"Thank you."

Donna pours them all tea and also hands the plate of cookies to Frank and the water bottle.

"Now tell me what my precious pain in the ass did to make you feel uncomfortable."

Donna watched Frank choke on his water a little bit and laughed.

"Don't be so surprised Frank. I know how my son thinks so I know when he's fucked something up."

"It's not a big deal."

"Frankie..."

Donna lays a hand over Frank's as he takes a cookie.

"Please talk to us."

Frank sighs and begins talking so they can stop bugging the crap out of him.

"He just wanted to show me the shower while the guys are in it and I said I didn't want to see everyone naked so he called me a child and I said I have manners that I set for myself and he got upset and said I labeled them when really they're the ones who laughed at me. Can I have the cookie now?"

Donna realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away.

"Oh Frank, I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't saying you couldn't have one till you talked to me, I was just...now I feel stupid."

Donna looks down and at that moment she resembles her son. Stacy pats her head.

"It was an accident sweetheart."

Stacy turns to Frank.

"You need to understand Frank that we are a very close family unit. Both our husbands are gone. Donna's passed and mine is just a piece of shit that deserves to die. Mikey and Gerard are Donna's children, but Patrick, Pete, and Alicia are my foster kids. I lost my only child becasue of my husband."

Stacy took a sip of her tea and continued.

"When I met Donna all our kids were still young. We taught them to be protective of each other, but that since they were not related, conventional rules did not apply, that is why they are so free with themselves. It isn't that Gerard and Patrick wanted to show you them naked, it's that they wanted to show you the bathroom."

Donna nibbled on a cookie.

"It's actually pretty cool and as far a naked, unless you got in the tub, you wouldn't see anything. Still he should have not gotten defensive and remembered that others see things differently."

"I'm not stupid. I know he wanted to show me the shower. The point is people are in it. Just because they're comfortable with being in the same room while people are showering doesn't mean I have to be. He could've just waited to show me. I also never questioned anything about how close everyone is. Not once. So there's that."

Frank could feel himself getting close to angry so he stopped and took a deep breath. He can't stand when people talk to him like he can't comprehend. He knows what they wanted to show him.

"Maybe I should go as I planned."

Donna and Stacy were stunned. Donna dropped her cookie and Stacy put her cup back down in mid sip.

"Well...yeah, I guess you should."

Frank stood up and looked at the women.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry about your child, Stacy and your husband, Donna. I hope to see you both again, but if not it was nice knowing you."

Frank head to the door.

"Um...bye Frank...nice meeting you too."

Frank's phone rings as he's closing the door.

"Hello."

"Come home right now."

"I'm already on that."

"What makes you think you can just disappear after church? Do you think you're an adult?"

"Of course not. Me being a teenager I would've called my child as soon as they disappeared and not an hour later."

"You'll be sorry you said that when you get in here."

Anthony hangs up and Frank just stares at his phone for a moment and sighs. Of course there's more crap for him to deal with now. He decides he doesn't want to so he turns and knocks on the Way's door.

"What do you want Frank?"

Gerard stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. His hair still wet from the shower and his signature smile missing.

Frank looks at Gerard and sees he's clearly not wanted around.

"Nothing. Sorry."

Frank starts walking away deciding he can just see Ray and Bob.

"Frank stop."

Pete and Patrick step out and block Frank's path.

"What?"

"We don't want you to leave."

Mikey and Alicia flank both his sides.

"Gerard does so I'm gone."

Frank tries to move even though he's blocked in.

"I never said that, I just asked what you wanted."

Gerard steps forward.

"It's fine. I'll see you at school."

"Frankie...you made out ma...."

"No, Mikey, if he wants to go, let him."

The other four made a path so that Frank could pass.

"It was written all over your face dude. You want me to go. So I will."

Frank doesn't need to be anyone he's not wanted. It's just that simple.

Frank's phone pings.

*Your father told you to come home right now.*

"Please Frankie, please stay."

Alicia lightly touched his arm.

Frank reads the text and looks at Alicia.

"I... um, okay."

"If he's staying I'm going."

"Then go."

Pete walked up to Frank and placed an arm around him.

"Fine."

Gerard grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and stormed off.

"Ignore him please. It's his time of the month."

"Come on Frankie, let's go inside."

Frank watches Gerard leave. He doesn't know what to do.

"He's your brother. I'm just going to go. My father is upset already anyway."

Frank begins his walk home.

*

*

*

"Where the hell have you been?"

Frank closes the door and takes off his coat. He looks up and his father is no longer in his seat, but in Frank's face.

"I was with some friends."

"What friends? Your mother didn't tell you to go off gallivanting around town."

"I went to church. What else do you two want?"

"Your phone."

"What?"

"And your radio."

"But I..."

"And your guitar."

Frank looks at his father as if he lost his mind.

"But what am I supposed to..."

"Now!"

Frank reaches into his pocket and gives his father his phone before storming off to get his radio and guitar.

"And you're only allowed to go to school and back in this house. No friends for two weeks."

Frank wants to cry his eyes out. All he's going to be able to do is study and stare at his ceiling. He runs up the steps and goes into his room. He grabs his radio and rips the cord from the socket. He then grabs his guitar and goes back downstairs.

"Here."

Frank's father takes it and points to the kitchen.

"Now go get washed up for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Now Frank before the only meals you eat are at school for the duration of your punishment. I wonder how your weekends will be."

"So you'll starve me?"

"You do it yourself anyway."

"I'm not hungry."

Frank runs up the stairs and slams his door hard. He plops on his bed and starts crying.

 

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

 

"I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Cause we have not seen him in over a week. He avoids us in school and he has not answered any of our texts or phone calls."

"Maybe he's just being stubborn."

"Maybe you are being stubborn."

"He made our mom cry!"

"Gerard, we don't even know what happened."

"Of course not cause she wouldn't tell us!"

"Gee, I think he's in some kind of trouble."

*

*

*

Frank can't even understand what he's seeing right now. All he knows is that he wishes he were dead. Maybe he'll get the shit beat out of him and it'll become reality. He stands there stuck as students laugh and point. He goes over to his locker and rips the paper off of the locker.

"He's so gay."

"Mhmm."

The girls snicker to each other as Frank balls up the paper that had a very cliché heart on it with his name and Gerard's in it. He can't remember when he left his things unattended for someone to get it, but it had to be when he used the bathroom. And to make matters worse when he looked around again he saw Gerard standing in the crowd. He is desperately praying he didn't get a chance to read the paper. It doesn't matter much, because everyone is now reading the red letters on his locker that was blocked by the paper that says "FAG".

He fights to get his locker open as people are still coming up and laughing at him. When he finally gets it open he can see that matters can get worse than they already are. Papers fall out of his locker with boys kissing and doing other things that just isn't suitable for children their age. He can't even bother with wondering how someone cracked his combination. He turns around and sees Ray and Bob in the distance.

Instead of coming to his aid like he expected them to they left him there. Just disappeared, showing him they clearly want nothing to do with him anymore. Seeing that makes Frank snap. He screams so loudly he can't even believe it's his own voice, but he feels it in his throat. He rips the remaining pictures out of his locker and slams it shut.

"YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF IMMATURE FUCKS! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU!"

The principal comes through the now quiet crowd and looks at the mess.

"Alright everyone to the auditorium now! Frank... I want you in my office."

A few of the students snicker and one shouts.

"I bet he's going to love being all alone with a man."

Frank runs off towards the exit completely ignoring everything altogether.

Gerard could not believe what he heard. Mikey was right. Gerard watches as Frank runs off. He quickly texts Patrick to go to Frank's house and see if he is okay, He then texts Pete and Alicia to keep an eye out for Frank near their school. Finally he texts Mikey.

"I'm sorry, you were right."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don’t know, but I am worried he is going to hurt himself or worse."

"Where is he now?"

"He just ran out of the school."

"Okay, meet me at my locker, we will figure this out."

"Okay Mikes."

Gerard looks at Frank's locker with its' cruel words and photos all over the floor. He sees one paper balled up and picks it up. He reads it and covers his mouth. He runs to get Mikey quickly.

*

*

*

Frank felt like his lungs were going to collapse, but he didn't stop running until he was in his bedroom. There he fell on the floor and continued to cry. He never thought something like that would happen to him and in front of the one guy he liked. The phone rings jolting Frank out of his misery. He stands up and leaves his room to get the cordless.

"Hello."

"I just got a call from your principal. Do not go to bed tonight."

"Dad I-I'm..."

"Stop crying like a fucking girl and man up."

Frank knew his father was far beyond upset. He hasn't cursed in front of or at Frank in his whole life.

"I can't even believe what I heard. Gay? Fag? My son?"

"Dad it's..."

"Shut up and don't leave that house. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad."

His father hung up and Frank dropped the phone.

"Gerard, Frank went back to his house."

"Good, stay there and keep an eye on him. I'm going to see if my mom can run interference."

"Okay."

Gerard calls Donna and explains anything.

"Oh the poor dear. Sure, I will call Linda and tell her that I need to meet her and Anthony at the office right away."

"Thanks ma, I'm gonna go check on him right now."

"Okay baby."

Gerard hangs up and texts Patrick back.

"Okay, I bought some time. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just keep an eye out for him."

"You got it Gee."

Gerard closes his phone and heads to his car where he told Mikey to meet him next. He has a feeling he needs to get to Frank and quickly.<hr />

"All of this... all of this over someone who doesn't even want me."

Frank goes into his bathroom and closes the door.

"Everyone hates me and now my own parents will hate me. As if I weren't disappointment enough."

Frank opens the medicine cabinet and pulls down his mother’s container of replicable blades. He takes one out and looks at it for a moment. He hasn't cut himself in over a year and now he's contemplating it. Honestly he's contemplating on ending his life altogether. No one likes him.

No one loves him. No one needs him here so what's the point. He brings the blade to his arm and starts cutting repeatedly. By the time he stops there's blood everywhere and he has ten cuts lining his forearm.

* * *

Gerard arrives at Frank's house after getting the okay from his mom that she is with Frank's parents. Frank sees Patrick and gives him a wave. he goes to the door and knocks.

"Frankie?"

No answer.

Gerard knocks again.

"Frankie, It's Gee."

Still nothing. Gerard tries the door and it's unlocked. He lets Patrick know he's going in.

"Frankie? Frank where are you?"

* * *

The warm cloth against the cuts burn badly, but it's what he needs right now. He grabs a few gauze and presses it to his wrist. He looks at the sink and floor not wanting to think about having to clean it. He walks out of the bathroom and into his room in. He lies on his bed and looks up at the ceiling. Tears start spilling from his eyes again.

"Frank?"

Gerard moves up the stairs towards Frank's room. As he walks up the stairs he sees dark drops on the pristine carpet.

"Oh shit!"

Gerard runs in the bathroom and it looks like a blood bath....well okay, not that bad, but enough for him to pull out his phone and call all his siblings conference style.

"Get your asses to Frank's now!"

He hangs up and runs down the hall to Frank's room.

"Frankie!"

Gerard busts through the door into the room.

Frank sits up and looks at Gerard in bewilderment.

"What are you doing here? You should go."

Frank really wanted to ask why the hell he had to bust into his room like that. Gerard looks at Frank and falls to his knees.

"Frankie, why?"

"I-I'm not allowed visitors. My parents will be home and they're pissed. You have to go."

Frank stands up and goes over to Gerard.

"Please."

"Your parents are with my mom and no, I am not leaving because you are not okay at all. The bathroom proves that."

Gerard moves closer to see Frank's arm.

"Did you cut anywhere else?"

Frank pulls his arm back not wanting Gerard to see.

"Why do you care? Just go."

"No Frank, I won't go. I was wrong and I am not proud of it. I got angry at you for hurting my mom, but that is nothing compared to you hurting yourself and..."

"Gee? Gee we're here!"

There was pounding on the stairs as all of the siblings made an appearance.

"Patrick and I are going to hit the bathroom."

"I got the carpet Gee."

Alicia ran down to the closet to find cleaners with her brothers. Mikey went into the bathroom for the first aid kit. He brought it back and sat on the bed.

"Why did you call them here? I don't need an audience. I had enough of that at school."

Frank's way beyond embarrassed right now.

"You all have to go. I can deal with this on my own. Tell your mother I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry anyway. Just..."

"Frank stop."

Mikey put a hand on Frank's leg. It was shaking.

"We are your friends and this is what friends do. This unfortunately is nothing new to us."

Mikey started to open the kit.

"I had to take care of both Gerard and Pete a lot in Chicago."

"What?"

Frank looks at Gerard.

"You're so free. How could you ever have lived the way I do?"

"I wasn't always like this Frankie. Pete and I had a lot of problems where we used to live.

"What problems?"

Mikey looked at Gerard and Gerard nodded.

"Both Gerard and Pete were bullied pretty bad at our last school. Gerard was accused of not only being gay, but sleeping with me. Since Pete, Patrick, and Alicia are all "siblings" Pete was picked on for liking Alicia even though he did before they were all adopted by out mom."

"So then how are you like this now?"

"When you nearly die because of stupid assholes, it kind of sets your priorities straight and you realize that what people think of you doesn't matter, what matters is those that respect you for who you are. When we moved here, Pete and I decided that we were not going to be anybody but ourselves. Neither of us get shit in our schools cause we don’t give them an opportunity to. Being confident, they look like the assholes."

"Right."

Frank nibbles on his lip knowing that he's not confident and he won't be anytime soon.

"Thank you for helping. You're nice people, but... I... my parents..."

Frank doesn't know what to say.

"They're not happy. I can't have you guys here."

"Frankie, stop, We have your parents busy right now. Can we just concentrate on patching you up?"

"Please Frankie?"

Frank just nods. Mikey moves to take the gauze off carefully, but the wounds open. He pulls out the peroxide and carefully dabs at the cuts while blowing on them lightly. Gerard holds Franks' hand letting him squeeze through the pain

"What did I do to make your mother upset?"

"I think it's more how you spoke to her. She kept saying over and over again that she knows you are not stupid."

"I... oh."

Frank feels bad.

"That's not important right now though. Our mom gets that you are dealing with a lot of shit. She forgives you; I mean she is the one keeping your parents away right now.”

Frank nods and bites his lip nervously.

"I didn't want anyone to know, because of stuff like this."

Frank shakes his head.

"How can people be so cruel?"

"When Gerard tried to kill himself and ended up in the hospital they actually sent cards that said, "Better luck next time." We were shocked at this shit. That's when our mom's decided we needed to leave."

"God... if there even is one. Maybe this is my punishment."

"There exists no God"

Pete sticks his head in the door way.

"Only unrealized evil."

Alicia pops up next to him.

"I'll bring hope to the sinners."

Patrick is the last one to join the group.

"And death to the people!"

Gerard and Mikey join in and the siblings start headbanging to something only they can hear.

"What the fuck?"

Frank can't help, but laugh and then he starts crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm just realizing that I'm toast soon."

"Is it going to be that bad?"

"My father cursed at me. He's never cursed a day in my life. If he knew I was crying right now he'd probably... I don't know what."

"Do you think he will hit you?"

"I hope not."

Frank thinks about it.

"My father has pretty big hands."

"Oh...can we do anything to stop this?"

"There's nothing you can do."

Frank sighs.

"The only thing I can see him doing is hitting me. He's taken my phone, guitar, and radio for coming to your house after church. I haven't even been able to eat with the family and I'm not allowed friends right now."

"Oh! That's why you haven't returned any phone calls or texts!"

"Wait he's not feeding you?"

"Well it's my fault. He told me to get ready for dinner and I said I wasn't hungry. He gave me an ultimatum to eat or only eat at school for two weeks. I've only been eating at school. The weekend was hell and I had to leave earlier to eat breakfast at school too."

Frank shrugs.

"That's fucking abuse!"

Gerard’s phone pinged.

"They are on their way."

"Come on guys, let's do some last minute clean up, find Frank a long sleeve shirt and take the trash out."

The siblings moved quickly and Gerard stayed behind to get the shirt for Frank.

"I wish I could stay to help you."

"It's okay. This isn't your problem. You've dealt with enough."

"Frankie..."

Gerard heard the rest of the guys getting ready to leave. He leaned in and hugged Frank carefully to not bother his bandaged and hidden arm.

"I'm leaving you my phone. Call Patrick if you need us."

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes and then without thinking, leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Bye Frankie."

Gerard placed the phone in Frank's bedside draw and then walked out.

Frank stood there frozen. He doesn't know what just happened. He has to recover before his parents come home. All he knows is whatever happens will be worth it for Gerard.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna hang out, I have a bed feeling about this."

"Okay Gee"

Patrick hands Gerard his phone and then with a kiss drives off. Gerard sits in Patrick’s car like a stake out. He gave Patrick his car in case it was recognized from last time he was here. He sits there and waits.

The door opens and Frank's head snaps up. His mother is the first to walk in followed by his followed. The look his father gave him scared him.

"When were you planning on telling us this?"

"I wasn't."

"What do you mean you wasn't?"

Frank sighs and looks at his father.

"I was just going to move away and live my life."

"Did you think we wouldn't ask about grandchildren? A wife?"

"No... I don't know."

* * *

Gerard kept a vigil on the house as soon as Frank's parents went in. They were arguing on the walk up to the house the whole time. He hoped that Frank was alright.

"How is love wrong?"

"You're not in love and you..."

"And leave it up to you I never will be!"

"You watch your tone young man! I am your father!"

"Well you're sure not acting like it! You're supposed to love me no matter what! I am your child! Your child! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

"Yes! It means that you're going to go by my fucking rules! No son of mine is going to be a..."

"A what, dad? Go on... say it!"

"A faggot."

"My own father... how could you even..."

"For as long as you like men I am not your father. You will not have any freedom from now on. You will do as me and your mother says until you leave this house. Do you understand?"

"No! No! I'm not a prisoner. I'm not your fucking puppet! YOU DON'T OWN OR CONTROL ME!"

Anthony lost it and hit his son in his mouth. Frank held his mouth and his mother gasped. His father backed away and Frank ran out of the house.<hr />

Gerard saw Frank take off out of the house and down the street. He turned on the car and followed him till he reached a park. There he stopped and got out of the car. He walked to where Frank was sitting.

"Frankie?"

Frank moved his hand to spit the blood out of his mouth. Things just keep getting worse and Gerard is there to witness it all.

"Please... just..."

Frank puts his sleeve back to his mouth to cover it.

"You shouldn't be here. If you're seen with me people will... you just..."

Frank starts crying.

Gerard says nothing, he just scoops Frank up in his arms and carries him to the car.

"I don’t care what people say. I take care of the people that I care about and I care about you very much Frankie."

Gerard started the car and headed back to his house.

*

*

*

Frank sat with the ice to his lip at the kitchen table. He hasn't said anything since they left the park. He's just been crying on and off. It's not the hit that hurt, it's the fact that it was from his father. The words and his hand; physically and mentally beating Frank. It hurt and his mother didn't say or do anything to stop it. She's just as horrible as he is. He has no parents, no friends, and he's a bruised fool.

"How you feeling Frankie?"

Alicia walked in the room and went to the fridge for  a drink.

"Empty."

"How about we fill you up with popcorn and crappy B horror movies?"

"It doesn't matter."

Alicia wrapped her arms around Frank and hugged him tight.

You are safe here."

"That's not the point. My parents are ashamed of me. They think I'm disgusting. I'm not going to be okay for a long time."

"I realize that, it took me a long time to be okay when my parents...you know what, this isn't about me. Just trust me; you will get through this too."

"No... tell me."

Alicia took a deep breath,

"My dad was...a really friendly guy...a little too friendly. My mom knew and didn't care. It was four years before I was rescued by Stacy. He used to tell me that I was his and no one else would want me because I was fat and ugly. I was on a diet so much I developed anorexia. Even now I still have trouble eating."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's okay cause I have my family now and we take care of each other and you can be one of us and we can take care of you too."

She hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek. Frank held her arm and leaned his head on her.

"Please don't take this the wrong way... but I don't want to be one of you guys. I want my parents to love and accept me."

Frank sighs.

"I wish your parents did the same."

"That's all any child wants from their parents and I am rooting for you to get that, but I want you to know that if they don’t you have another family, that's all."

"Thank you. It just makes me wonder why people have children if they're not going to love and nurture them unconditionally."

"Well not everyone is fit to have children, especially if they take the spare the rod spoil the child attitude or honor thy mother and father."

"My parents used to love me a lot. My father and I would always go away when he had time off to let my mom do her 'girly things' as he called it."

Frank chuckles as he reminisces.

"Sometimes we would have so much fun I would beg him to stay one more day and he would make up some lie about why we couldn't come back home that day. My mom always knew it was a lie, but she loved seeing us happy, and having more time to herself."

Frank smiles.

"My mom and I would always cook together. She took me clothes shopping a lot. Said I was the only boy she knew that had the patience to go shopping with a woman. Maybe it's because I'm gay right?"

Frank shakes his head.

"Things changed when I turned fourteen though. I started noticing that I liked my girlfriend less, most beautiful girl I've ever seen by the way, and that I liked looking at boys more. Don't get me wrong, I love that girl and we still talk, but she moved away, so I barely see her. It wasn't her I stopped liking... it was the fact that she wasn't a boy. She noticed before I could tell her and she was so supportive of it. She's the only person who knew even though I tried denying it."

Frank sighed.

"My parents would see things on television with gay people and they would say the meanest things. That's when my attitude towards them changed. They think I just grew into a bad teenager... but really I changed because the things they would say hurt me so bad. They didn't even know they were talking about their own son."

Frank wiped the tears from his eyes.

"They were so wrapped up in their work all the time they didn't even notice me. Notice the pain they were putting me through. They didn't pay attention to me, because to them I turned into a bad seed. They never even paid attention to why I would leave the room whenever they started talking about homosexuality. I chucked that up to they either didn't care enough about me to pay attention or they didn't want to confront it. I didn't want to think they were bad parents."

"It doesn't matter the reason, they were wrong to foist their opinions on you."

"They didn't force them. If they did I'd still be dating woman."

“Still, they did not make it very easy to make your own decisions."

"I don't know... I was pretty free. Just not free enough to let them know I'm gay. The only requirements they had were for me to go to school, get good grades, and go to church."

"And come and go as they say and do what they say. I am betting that they would have refused to let you go to college if they did not like your major."

"Nah, I want to be a lawyer. They're way behind that. They supported everything. When I wanted to be a musician they went out and got me books and a guitar. I've had two so far. Only thing they don't support is me being gay. And I mean of course I have to come home when they say... they're my parents. Everyone has curfews."

"I'm glad you love them so much Frank, It gives me hope that you will be fine one day with them."

Alicia kissed him one last time and then headed towards the basement.

"If I give you a bathing suit and I wear one, would you join me in the shower?"

Frank laughs.

"I don't need a bathing suit. Unless you're uncomfortable with seeing me naked."

Alicia smiled and held out her hand for Frank to take. She led him to the basement and closed the door behind them.

*

*

*

"Ugh I am beat."

"Tell me about."

"I just want a shower and to crawl into bed."

Pete, Patrick, and Mikey practically tumbled down the stairs. They looked in their room and didn't see anyone.

"Where's Gee and Al?"

"Maybe they went out together with Frank?"

"Man, that poor kid."

"Yeah, I know."

The boys went in their rooms and stripped wrapping towels around their waists. They walked to the bathing room and opened the door.

"Oh!"

Mikey stopped short making Patrick and Pete bump into each other.

"Uh...hi?"

"Hey guys, come on in."

Alicia and Frank were in the large steaming bathtub together.

Frank laughed.

"Well we talked about you being comfortable. They may not be."

The guys looked at Frank and all three lifted their eyebrows at the same time and whipped off their towels standing with their arms crossed.

"Well then... I think I'm in heaven."

Frank chuckles playfully.

That sent everyone into laughter and Mikey moved over to the shower area first. Pete stepped behind him and began to wash his back. Patrick too the other side.

"So what did you two get on about?"

"We just talked.”

"Is that what you youngsters are calling it nowadays."

"Cut it out Pete."

Patrick smacked Pete and Pete turned to clean his back. Mikey rinsed off after doing his hair and then climbed into the tub.

"Hey."

Frank smiled at Mikey.

"Hey."

"Anyone know where Gerard went?"

"He said he had to run out for a bit and would be back before dinner."

Frank sits there wondering what run Gerard made.

"I'm home! Guys?"

"Speak of the devil."

Mikey projected his voice.

"Down here Bro!"

Gerard came down the stairs holding a few packages.

"Oh cool, hang on, I’ll join you guys."

He went in the room to drop the stuff.

Frank starts panicking. Gerard being naked around him is something he's still not prepared for.

Gerard returned with a towel wrapped around his waist. He moved over to where the shower was and after getting it the temp he wanted, he removed his towel.

Frank's eyes roamed around Gerard's body quickly before he blushes and locked anywhere but at him again.

"So anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Gerard began to soap up his hair.

"Yeah we got Frankie in here with us!"

Gerard stopped and turned to the bath.

"Oh, hey Frankie. Glad you could join us?"

Gerard put his face back under the water and rinsed his hair off.

"Hang on Gee; I'll get your back."

Alicia climbed out and moved up behind Gerard with the scrub brush.

Frank kept quiet and taking little glances at Gerard. He was suddenly jealous of Alicia.

Once Alicia finished scrubbing Gerard' back and he rinsed it off. He turned around and kissed her sweetly and then they both walked toward the tub.

"After you my dear."

Alicia laughed lightly as Gerard helped her into the tub and then climbed in himself sitting next to Mikey. He moaned lightly as his body was taken in by the warm almost too hot water.

"So Frankie, what do you think of out set up?"

"I-I-It's nice."

"It is, but we do need to talk now that we are all here."

"Leave it to Patrick to be the party poison."

"Shut up Pete, this is serious."

Patrick turned to Frank.

"What do you want to do Frankie?"

"I want to enjoy this bath and not talk about my parents while I'm in it."

"Oh...sorry."

Patrick sank down till his face was in the water up to his nose. Frank smiles nicely and flicks water at Patrick.

"Don't always take things I say so personal."

"Sorry."

Patrick blew a few bubbles. Frank just sighs and leans his head back.

"Don't take Trick so literally Frankie, he gets like that."

Suddenly Patrick started to squirm and laugh.

"I'll adapt to it... or maybe I won't if I go back home. I will not be allowed around boys that's for sure."

Frank sighs.

"I would like to give them the benefit of the doubt and say they'll at least come to their senses and try to accept me for who I am. I know one thing, though... my father obviously regrets hitting me. I saw it all in his eyes."

"If you need a fake girlfriend to get them off your back, I can help you!"

Alicia jumped on Frank's back making everyone laugh.

"That's okay."

Frank laughs.

"I don't want to pretend anymore now that I don't have to. I just want to find some common ground."

"Well you got common ground with us right guys?"

"Right!"

All four crowed at once and then Frank was surrounded completely by the broken Way's family.

"We got you Frankie."

Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's cheek. Frank couldn't help blushing.

"Thanks.

"Well shall we at least have dinner before you decide to leave?"

"Yeah."

*

*

*

"Holy fuck that was good! Man you and Pete get better and better each time you cook!"

"Here here!"

"Okay Moms, you go put your feet up and relax in the tub and let us kids handle the dishes and clean up."

"Okay you guys. Frank you are a guest so just sit on your ass young man."

"As tempting as that sounds I think I wanna get my hands dirty... or rather clean, too."

Frank laughs.

"You can help me with the dishes Frankie."

Gerard offered a hand to Frank. Frank smiled at him shyly and took it.

"Sure."

Gerard led him to the sink and Alicia and Patrick gathered the dishes up and placed then in a pile.

"So you said you wanted get your hands dirty so you can do the washing and I'll rinse and dry."

Mikey and Pete packed up the left overs and put them in the fridge.

"Okay."

Frank smiles and grabs the sponge and starts washing. Gerard blushed once in a while when Frank's soapy hands brushed his as they passed the plates to each other.

"Having fun Frankie?"

Frank stopped washing and looked at Gerard with a smile.

"Yeah, Gee."

This is the first time he's feeling good in a long while.

"Good, I like when you smile."

Frank blushes and goes back to washing.

"I like you."

Gerard smiled even wider and leaned over and whispered in Frank's ear.

"I like you too."

He put a small kiss on the shell of his ear. Frank shudders lightly.

"Do you want to drive me somewhere that we can be alone before I go home?"

"I could take you out for ice cream again and we can look at the stars."

"I'm already looking at the brightest one."

Frank smiles at how lame he sounded.

"Awwww you two are just so cute."

Donna and Stacy are standing in the doorway. They step up and take over the dishes.

"Get out of here you two."

Frank smiles and kisses Donna and Stacy on the cheek.

"Thanks for today everyone."

He kisses the boys and Alicia on the cheek and then went to wait by the door for Gerard. He wishes he had grabbed his coat before running out. Gerard grabs his own coat and well as Frank and drapes it over his shoulders.

"Shall we my Prince?"

Frank just smiles and leaves the house with Gerard.

*

*

*

"Come on Frankie, up here!"

Gerard is pulling Frank laughing and puffing up a fairly steep hill.

"I'm coming Gee!"

Frank follows Gerard up the hill as fast as he can.

"This better be worth it when we get to the top."

"Trust me baby, it will be."

Gerard blushes at the slip of a pet name. He covers it by moving faster. Frank doesn't miss it though and he blushes harder than he ever has. He could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He never thought he'd be hanging with Gerard in this way. For right now he can forget about the problems in his life. Gerard crested the top of the hill and stood back waiting for Frank to see the view. Frank gasped and smiled brightly.

"Wow, Gee!"

The sky was sparkling with hundreds of thousands of stars. The sky was blue and yellow and twinkling as bright as Frank's eyes.

"This is so amazing Gerard."

He looked over at him and moved him in front of the view.

"You look amazing in this view too."

Frank blushes a little and looks at Gerard innocently.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful."

"Nah, your more beautiful. This just enhances it."

Gerard steps forward and takes Frank's hand.

"Frankie, I don’t know what is going to happen when you get home, and if all we have is right now, I want to make the most of it."

Gerard reached out and touched Frank's cheek.

"I really want to kiss you now."

Frank arched a brow at Gerard as his mouth fell open a little.

"I really want you too."

Clouds begin to form in the sky as Gerard pulled Frank into his arms and pushed their lips together. Frank sighs contently into the kiss. He moves his hands to Gerard's shoulders and holds him as he relishes in. the kiss. It's something he's never felt before. Gerard pulls him in closer pressing himself to Frank's body. The slow closed mouth kiss is becoming more heated and Gerard nips at Frank's lip ring. Frank moans low in his throat. Gerard was making him feel good. He grabs Gerard head and pushes into the kiss more. He pushed his tongue into Gerard's mouth wanting to mingle his with Gerard's. Gerard pushed his hands in Frank's hair as he takes control of the kiss exploring Frank's mouth. Frank moans louder and whimpers in Gerard's mouth. He feels himself getting weak in the knees and his arms have fallen down by his hips. He places his hands on Gerard's hips lightly and pushes into him.

"Frankie..."

Gerard mumbles his name as he moves from the kiss on his lips to his jaw and down his neck to his collar bone.

"Yes... yes Gee..."

Frank moves his hands back into Gerard's hair that he loves so much.

"Mmmm, taste so good baby."

Gerard nips lightly wanting to mark the younger boy, but leery of leaving anything that can be seen by his parents.

"Please Gee..."

"Gotta get you home baby."

"No. Please... please."

Frank whines into Gerard's mouth.

"Fuck, too much, too much."

Gerard walks Frank backwards to one of the trees and pins him there. He runs a hand under Frank's coat and shirt touching his warm skin with his cold hand. A distant rumble of thunder echoes around them.

"God."

Frank bites Gerard's lip and moves his crotch into his.

"Baby...d-d-don't, I gotta get y-you..."

Gerard moaned as he felt Frank's hard on press against his own.

"Get me off please. I want you to make me lose it for the very first time."

Frank has kissed a boy before, but never like this. When Frank went all the way with Jamia he didn't feel like this. It was amazing, but this, with Gerard, is explosive. They haven't even gotten anywhere yet. Frank grinds into him more and groans. There is the feel of electricity is in the air.

"You want to lose control Frankie."

Gerard breaks the kiss and slinks to his knees as the thunder rumbles overhead.

"I'll make you lose control alright."

Gerard reaches up and the pulls Frank zipper down and opens his jeans. He slips his hand in and pulls out Frank's cock taking it immediately into his mouth.

"Oh my... G-Gee."

Frank held onto the tree with one hand and Gerard's hair with the other.

"Gee!"

Frank gripped his hair tighter. He can't control himself and he guesses that's the point of all this. He begged for it and now he's receiving it. As the rain begins to fall Gerard sucks and teases Frank's cock by doing small kitten licks and sucking on the head along with nibbles.

"You're so good."

Gerard began to suck Frank's cock as he pumped the shaft with a tight fist.

Frank groans and throws his head back. He doesn't care that he could be getting crap in his hair and his voice keeps elevating. He's never moaned so loud in his life. It felt so good getting what he wants so badly for once.

That's it baby, cum for me."

Gerard fists Frank's cock quickly as the rain increases. He looks at Frank with a rain soaked face.

Frank shouts Gerard's name and grips his hair with both of his hands as he came so hard his hips kept snapping.

"Oh God Gee. You're the best."

Frank pants as he tries to catch his breath.

"I want to take care of you now."

"I d-don't think that you will have a ch-chance."

Gerard shivered on the ground close to his own orgasm as the rain pummeled them.

Frank pulled Gerard up and pushed him around and on the tree. He pushed his thigh between Gerard's leg and began making Gerard ride it.

"Cum for me."

Gerard tipped his head back into the rain as he pulled Frank close and rode his thigh to his own orgasm. As he came, he cried out and thunder clapped again as a streak of lightning crossed the sky.

"God."

Frank's eyes roamed Gerard's face.

"You're so beautiful."

Gerard ran a hand through his hair, his coat and shirt completely drenched. He looked at Frank.

"You are fucking amazing, but now I really need to get you home.

"Okay."

Frank blushes at the compliment.

Gerard pulled Frank into one more heated kiss and then after he put him together again, they ran down the hill to the car and hopped in driving for Frank's home.

*

*

*

"Thank you for tonight."

Frank seated in Gerard's car next to him outside of his house.

"It was just what I needed."

Gerard turned to Frank and took his hand.

"No matter what happens tonight, we have this moment and how it feels in here."

Gerard brings Frank's hand and places it over his chest.

"It's too early to say I love you and mean it the way a couple does that has been together forever, but the way I mean I love you planting a seed here that I want to grow into something more beyond physical."

"I understand, and maybe it is too early, but I've been loving you for too long. Now everyone knows so it's only right I tell you that."

Frank kisses Gerard's cheek.

"Everything I've felt for you up until tonight was with my heart... not my body."

"I am glad we are in this together."

Gerard kissed Franks hand.

"You should go now. Remember you have my phone still so call Patrick if you need anything."

"I will. It probably won't be because I need anything other than to hear your voice."

Frank's kisses Gerard softly and climbs out of the car.

"Good luck baby."

Frank raises a brow in acknowledgement and smiles before taking off for his home.

Gerard looks back with a sad smile and then drives home.

Frank takes one last deep breath and opens the door to go into the house. Once inside he closes it and situates himself while his parents watch him. His father is in his chair and his mother is on the sofa.

"Where have you been, you had us worried?"

"Don't pin this on me. You would've known where I was if you hadn't run me out of the house with your words and actions."

Frank turns and walks into the living room more.

"I didn't mean any of it. I was just in shock."

"You've said all you feel on the matter so many times in the past with mom. Right mother?"

Frank and Anthony looks at her.

"Frank...talk to us."

"I want everything out in the open."

Frank looks between his parents.

"Everything?"

They both nod and Frank sighs. He sits on the opposite end of the sofa.

"I have been feeling suffocated for half of my teenage years. I've been living a lie, because of what you two say about people like me. I hate not being able to tell my favorite people in the world about who I really am. That's all I wanted and I never could. Your reaction this afternoon proves I was right. That I couldn't just tell you."

He sighs and tugs on his lip ring.

"I just want you to know who I am and love me still."

Linda is at a loss for words. She turns to her husband.

"Anthony?"

"Well don't look at me Linda, I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me. Say you'll try to understand. At least try. I do everything you guys expect, the least you could do is try."

"What do you mean don't look at you. You are my husband. I stand by you."

"So in saying that you mean you would choose your husband over your son?"

"I didn’t say anything young man, and don’t out words in my mouth. You will respect me in my house."

"Well why don't you have to respect me? This is my home too, right?"

"Of cour..."

"That's enough out of you! I do not have to listen to you disrespecting me anymore. Go to your room right now so your father and I can discuss this like adults.

"Dad?"

Frank looks at his father.

"I think he should be present since it's about him. We need to get a better understanding and we can only do that with him present, Linda."

Linda just huffs and crosses her arms.

"Fine you talk to the boy."

"I thought this was between adults?"

Anthony looked at his wife with his brow raised.

Frank couldn't help but smirk at the remark.

"I'm still here, I'm just going to listen."

Anthony just turned his attention off of his immature wife and back to his son.

"How do you know you're... into guys?"

"Well... I dated a girl and went... the distance with her and..."

"Frank..... you had sex?"

"Yes..."

"Before marriage?"

"Well obviously."

Frank's father just stared at him.

"Did you know about this Linda?"

"Of course not! He must have been in her home. I certainly would not let him have a girl in his room here!"

"I was at her home. Her parents were gone for the weekend."

Frank admitted to them.

"Really Frank? What if she had gotten pregnant?"

"She didn't. That's not the point. The point is that I didn't feel... alive. I felt like it was a lie. She figured it out and she was supportive."

Anthony inhales deeply and lets it out slowly.

"So where is this going?"

"Well when I met a certain guy I felt alive. Before that I would always feel content with looking at guys and being around them."

"Certain guy? You make it sound like there has been more than one."

"There was only one other."

"You think you know your child. Why haven't you told us about any of this?"

"I couldn't!"

"Couldn't or wouldn't?

"Couldn't. What would you have said?"

"Maybe we would have talked some sense in you before it all got out of hand. We could have got you some help."

"Help? What the hell are saying? This isn't some drug addiction. You can't just get over wanting someone to spend the rest of your life with."

"Oh please Frank, don’t you think I had infatuations before I met your father? I never acted on them because I understood they were just a passing phase and I would meet a nice Catholic boy with a good job and morals and he would be the right now for me."

"I have met someone for me and it's not a girl."

"Anthony are you hearing this?"

"I am, Linda. You found a man with ears too."

"Don’t talk to me like that in front of our son."

"You need to calm down."

Anthony states firmly.

Linda rolls her eyes

"My anger caused me to hit our son. Something I've never done before in his life. We don't need things getting out of hand again."

"I was not going to hit him, I have never hit him in his life. Why would I start now?"

"Well neither have I."

"This isn't about that. What are you going to do? Are you going to accept me?"

Linda was quiet. She didn't know what to say.

"I think we can work on this."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want to lose my son so I'll try to understand."

Linda's mouth dropped open in shock. She closed it quickly.

"Fine, I will try too."

"Is that a problem for you Linda?"

"No Anthony, I am just surprised that you gave in so easily."

"I was focused on the wrong thing. Our son is going to need us now more than ever. We've always been supportive of him and we need to be now. If someone went to all the trouble to break into his locker and go through his things to hang it in the school than they'll probably do much worse."

Anthony looks at Frank and realizes it's already happened.

"When?"

"It started about two months ago. People would gang up on me after school. That's why I would always say I was sick."

"Wait...so you were never sick?"

Linda sat up now and looked at her son.

"No. I just didn't want you to see what was happening. I didn't want to embarrass you more."

"How badly did they hurt you?"

"A few black eyes, busted lips, and bruises."

Linda raised a hand to hr mouth.

"It's, I'm fine."

"And then I hit you."

Frank looked at his father and nodded sadly.

"I feel awful."

Frank had to hold his tongue and refrain from saying 'you should' like he really wants to.

"You mentioned a boy. Who is it?"

"U-uh, um, i-it's you know it's one of the Way's. G-Gerard Way."

Frank clears his throat.

"Gerard Way."

Anthony looks at Linda.

"Don't we have a client named Way?"

"Yes, Donna Way. She is the one that has several homes for abused and abandoned children."

"Yeah... she's amazing."

"Wait...that was the boy that came to the house that night. The night you refused to come down to dinner."

"Yes."

"So you knew him already...how?"

"He goes to my school."

"So you planned him coming over?"

"What? No! I didn't know him that well at the time."

"So when did you get to know him well then?"

"At school and when we went out with his siblings for ice cream that day."

Frank feels like he's part of an investigation.

"He only has one brother, the one we met."

"Oh, no. He has more from his mom's friend. They're so close they consider each other family."

"His mom's friend? What is her name?"

"Um... Stacy."

"That's her business partner. Stacy Stump."

"Okay?"

Frank sighs.

"That's not the point here."

"So then what is the point son?"

"Well you're the one who asked who the boy is."

"So you had a fling with this boy Gerard?"

"What? N-no... that's not what... no."

Anthony looks at Frank and then back at his wife.

"Then what is this boy to you?"

"Important."

"Important?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he means a lot to me. We haven't talked about it though."

"So you fool about with a boy, but you have not spoken about it."

"I never said I did anything with him."

"Then why is he important to you?"

Both Anthony and Linda looked at Frank.

"If it was nothing physical, what has he done for you to make him so important?"

Linda looked at Frank waiting for an answer and then something dawned on her.

"That's where you have been all this time."

"He's important because he's free. He's comfortable with himself and he's very slowly teaching me to be the same. He's my friend and whenever I tell him not to be around me he says he doesn't care what people think... that he'll take care of me despite the whispers and stares. He cares about me without physical things happening."

Frank chuckles.

"Thanks for telling me I have nothing to offer if it's not physical."

"You are putting words in my mouth again son."

Frank just scoffs.

"I thought we were going to discuss this properly.

"We are. What else do you want to know?"

"What do you want to tell us?"

"I told you what I wanted to tell you. If this is just a game then I'll be in my room."

Frank goes to stand.

"Sit down son."

Frank does as he's told.

"I need a drink."

Linda stands up and goes in the kitchen.

Frank doesn't know what to say or how to feel. At least his father is trying a little harder than his mother.

"So what's this boy like?"

Frank looks at his father in shock.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I think I do."

Frank nods a little and searches his brain for something to say.

"He's really sweet and smart. He cares about his friends and family a lot so he's pretty loving. He was bullied before and that's why he's so proud now. He doesn't take anyone's crap about his sexuality anymore, because he tried to commit suicide."

"Have you ever tried to?"

"No..."

Anthony looks at Frank.

"But?"

"But I have hurt myself."

"How son?"

"I've... I've cut before."

"Frankie..."

His father doesn't know what to say now. Linda comes back in with a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"Do I get wine?"

Anthony looks at his son.

"Is that what you're worried about right now? You've been hurting yourself."

"Who's been hurting himself? Frank you?"

Linda pours three glasses of wine.

"Yes mom."

Linda looks at Frank.

"Did we cause you to do that?"

She starts to let the glass she was about to drink from slip from her hand.

"Only a few times. It's okay, mom. I'm okay."

Anthony stands and takes the glass from his wife. He sits her down on the sofa.

"We never wanted to make you hurt yourself."

"I know. Your ignorance isn't fully your fault."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I told you how I feel. We can work on everything. We're family."

"Yes we are."

Frank smiles at his parents.

"Thank you."

*

*

*

Gerard is pacing. It has been hours since he heard from Frank and he is getting scared.

"Why hasn't he called?"

"Maybe they worked things out and they are talking."

"Maybe they are having a celebration dinner."

"Maybe they are busy hiding the body."

Mikey smacked Pete in the back of the head.

"What?"

Gerard flopped on his bed.

"Guys come on, I'm worried."

Alicia climbed on the bed and hugged Gerard tightly.

"He'll call Gee."

Gerard sighs and stares at Patrick's phone willing it to ring.

* * *

Frank goes to his room and pulls out his phone. His parents gave it back to him, but he still has to pay his due with his guitar and radio. He opens the phone and dials Patrick's number.

Gerard jumps when the phone rings and drops it.

"Jesus Gee."

Mikey picks it up.

"Hey."

"Hello? Is Gee there?"

"Sure Frankie hold on."

Mikey hands Gerard Patrick's phone and he snatches it quickly.

"Frankie, oh God, Frankie and you okay?"

Frank smiles.

"Yeah, Gee. I'm alright."

"So what happened?"

"We all sat down and had an adult talk. They've agreed to try and understand all of it. They've also apologized and I told them about everything. Well except about what you and I did tonight."

"Oh."

Gerard blushes and everyone looks at him.

"So we are good?"

"We're good. I told them all about you and how you make me feel."

"You did?"

Gerard smiles wide.

"I'm so glad."

"Yes, I did. I don't want whatever you and I have to be a secret. My mom seems like she wants an answer on that soon."

Frank chuckles.

"So then what are we?"

"I don't know. I still have to deal with school and I don't want you getting crap because of me."

"You know...I think we can help you with that...if you trust us."

"I want to handle this on my own."

Gerard groans.

"Frankie stop trying to do everything on your own. You're not alone anymore, you have us and you have me."

"I have grown up alone and if in the future I ever lose you I need to keep doing things on my own so I can remember how to live without you.

"Gee, mom's calling us."

"I gotta go Frankie, just think about it okay. I care about you too much to see you deal with this like you have been."

"I'm okay Gee."

See you at school tomorrow."

Frank smiles sadly.

"See you tomorrow."

Gerard hung up and sighed.

"What do I do? He is convinced he needs to deal with all this alone."

"He will figure it out Gee?"

"Before or after he ends up where I was?"

Gerard groans and curls up in a blanket burrito, shutting out the rest of the world and passing out.

***Time Stamp: Monday***

Frank arrives at school, early, as always, and goes straight for his locker. It's been cleaned off the cruel word. He opens his locker and begins putting his stuff in it.

"Whoa, did you get a load of Way today?"

"Yeah, how does he pull that shit off?"

"He looks good though"

Frank ignores what everyone is saying. He doesn't know if it's them taunting him because they know he has a crush on Gerard or not.

"Oh my God, here he comes!"

Gerard moves down the hall towards his locker. He is wearing electric blue painted on jeans, a skin tight white shirt, a black slick leather jacket, and a pair of black strapped boots. He steps up to his locker.

"Good morning Frankie."

"Morning Gee."

Frank smiles softly.

"You look amazing."

Someone scoffs behind Frank.

"Faggot."

Frank pretends he doesn't hear the remark and keeps checking Gerard out a little. Gerard turns around to look at the asshole. He catches his eye looking at him and he smirks.

"Looks like you are the faggot for checking me out like that."

The boy goes to open his mouth in defense, but Gerard holds his hand up.

"Save it tackling dummy, I got your number. Let me guess, you were only watching the freak show, or you were trying to make sure you were awake and not dreaming cause you didn’t think anyone would have the balls to dress like this. Am I getting warm here?"

"Gee... it's not worth it. Please just leave it."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend."

The boy reached out and tried to shove Gerard, but he stood his ground.

"Really? Is that all you got?"

"Don't touch him ever again."

"What are you going to do Iero? I whoop your ass every other day."

"Mine but you won't get a chance to touch anyone again if you touch him."

"You'll be sorry you said that."

"I'm used to being sorry."

The boy walked away and Frank sighed knowing he's going to get the beating of his life sometime this week.

"Frank you didn't have to, I could have handled that jerkoff."

"It was a reflex."

Frank closed his locker and sighed. He turned to Gerard and smiled.

"If you can help me, I should be able to help you."

Gerard closed his own locker and looked at Frank.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now. I guess it'll have to wait."

Frank walks past Gerard and touches his shoulder softly.

"Let's get to class."

Gerard wanted to push the boy, but knew it would end in disaster so he just nodded and they walked off together.

*

*

*

He closes his eyes as the blows keep landing on any part of his body. Frank and his teachers decided that if he left early he would dodge all of the assholes in the school; they were wrong. Apparently his bullies cut their last period class to fool around and smoke. So now he's coughing up blood and it feels like his eye is swelling shut. He can barely see out of it.

He fought back for a while and that only made them angrier than they ever have been. Taking up for yourself isn't a good thing in New Jersey. He can faintly hear them screaming 'faggot' and other obscenely mean things, but he's trying to block it out. Well that and the ringing in his ears from being stomped on the side of his face. He thinks he's going to have to start having his parents pick him up.

"Don't you ever try and stick up for that glam fag again. You understand Iero?"

Frank just coughs and spits out some more blood. The boy named Curtis kicks him in the stomach again while his friends laughed.

"I think he gets it. Come on guys."

Frank stays there for a while until he hears the bell ring inside of the school. Once he does he picks himself up slowly and takes off his now ruined coat. He pulls his hoodie tight around his body and begins limping away from the school as quick as his body will allow. The parking lot never seemed so big before.

Gerard was outside smoking a cigarette and waiting for Mikey when he looked across the school parking lot and saw someone limping. He took his sunglasses off and squinted his eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Gerard took off running dodging the students trying to pull out. He jumped over someone's car hood and slid down the trunk of another.

"FRANKIE!"

Gerard pulled out his phone.

"Mikey, call the guys, Frankie is in trouble. Get them to the school fast."

Gerard sprinted the last few yards putting his phone away.

Frank heard footsteps approaching quickly and turned to see who was about to take a crack at him next. He saw Gerard and didn't know how to feel. He's not going to tell Gerard that the beating was because he stuck up for him.

"Hey Gee."

"Frankie, oh my God, what the fuck happened to you?"

"SSDD."

Frank can barely see out of his left eye and he feels like he looks like hell.

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

"Same shit different day."

"Seriously? Frankie, you look like you feel off a building twice and you're making jokes?!"

Gerard was about to say something else when The rest of the guys arrived along with Mikey.

"Thanks. I tried to make myself pretty for you."

Frank spits out more blood and starts walking again.

"Frankie!"

Gerard runs after Frank and spins him around.

"Frankie please!"

"What? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to let me protect you. I want you to let me show you how to protect yourself and take all this seriously. I care about you Frankie. I want to be with you...all of you."

"I'm okay, Gee."

"No you aren't Frankie, you are not o-fucking-kay."

Gerard dropped to his knees as his brother's and sister got out of their car.

"Frankie, please, let me in."

"I can, but only if you'll let me deal with this."

"Is this the way you deal with things? You can barely keep your eye open and you look like you need to go to the ER."

Frank looks at Gerard and his brows furrow.

"So I should run to you and throw my problems on you?"

"That's what you do when you love someone. You let them help you. Your problems become theirs and theirs yours and together you solve them. Two heads are better than one."

"Tell that to my parents and the people in this shit hole."

Frank can't help making another joke. Laughing through the pain is something he's grown accustomed to. He's not going to break down in front of anyone and he's not letting Gerard step in for him.

"Fuck your parents and fuck the school. If they are not doing what they are supposed to do to protect you."

"It was a joke and I don't want anyone to protect me. Don't you get that by now?"

"So I'm supposed to just stand by and let you keep getting hurt and just accept it?"

"You don't have to."

"You won't let me help you though?"

"If you want to help you can take me home. Otherwise leave it alone."

Everyone was stunned silent. Gerard looked at Frank and then pulled out his keys.

"Fine, get in."

Frank puts his stuff in Gerard's back seat and got in the passenger side. He buckles his belt and waits.

"Gee, what are you gonna do?"

Pete looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"I'm going to take him home."

Gerard got in the driver’s side and drove off.

"Are you mad at me?"

Gerard was gripping the steering wheel tightly as he stared straight ahead. No music was on so it was silent except for the hum of the motor and when Frank spoke.

"Gerard?"

Frank looked over at him.

"What?"

"Never mind. You just answered that question."

Frank turned away from him and stared out the window with the one eye that's not swollen shut.

Gerard arrived at Frank's house and stopped the car.

"How long do you plan on being mad at me?"

"I don't know Frank. I need to sort things out in my head."

"What do you need to sort out?"

"Everything that happened today."

"What happened? The school admiring you? I don't think you need to sort that out. You got it together."

"Frank...enough with the jokes."

"I wasn't joking."

"You know what I am talking about."

"Why do you need to sort it out? Your face is perfectly intact."

"FRANK!"

Gerard turned and grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"You look like the walking dead and you are expecting me to just sit by and watch this happen multiple times to you! I can’t do that!"

"Gerard... you're hurting me!"

Frank pulled out of Gerard's grip and stared at him like he lost his mind.

Gerard turned back and gripped the wheel again.

"If I make you this angry then maybe I shouldn't be in your life. What are you going to hit me next, because if so then just do it and get it over with. Then you can go live your life the way you were before me."

Gerard looked at Frank in shock. He just accused Gerard of abusing him when he had just been mauled at school.

"What?"

"Just...just...go home Frank."

"Right. Yeah, I'll do that. I'll give you your phone tomorrow and then you never have to worry about me again."

Frank got out of the car, forgetting about his things in the back and slammed Gerard's door closed.

He walked as fast as possible to his house and went inside. Gerard looked back at the house as he finally let the tears fall. The boy was so lost, but he wasn't letting Gerard find him.

"Bye Frankie."

Gerard turned toward the road again and starting the car went home.

*

*

*

Frank's lying in bed staring at the ceiling in his dark room. His parents were not happy about his face and made sure to call the school. After giving them the ultimatum of doing something about it or them taking it into their own hands the principal assured them that it would be handled. That's the least of his problems right now. He feels so alone, now, more than ever. He doesn't know what to do.

The one person he cares about in his school is angry with him. He doesn't know what to do. He can't just let Gerard be dragged into his nonsense. Especially not with the way his past was. Frank will not carry around that guilt.

If it means losing him then so be it. Frank just doesn't know how to handle that. For the past two months he's been feeling things for this boy and when he finally has him in his grasp something happens to change that. He's so lost now and he doesn't even know what to do about it.

The swelling of his eyes has gone down, but the discoloration is still there. He's going to have to cover that up with some makeup which will only make things worse for him in school. His bullies will only make sure they call him out on it, but he's fine with that. He doesn't care anymore. The one person he cares about is now going to be a distant thing.

Frank starts crying and turns on his side. His body still hurts and there's nothing he can do about that. He guesses he could create another pain, but he knows he'll be disappointed in himself. Why not, though, he's already a disappointment to everyone around him. He might as well give up on himself.

Frank gets out of bed and leaves his room. He goes into the bathroom and to the medicine cabinet. He stares at himself for a while before he opens it and reaches for the blades. He pulls one out and starts hurting himself the only way he knows how.

 

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

 

"Gerard, call him."

"No."

"Gerard."

"Leave me the fuck alone Mikey."

"Fine, if you won’t listen to me..."

Mikey stomped upstairs and slammed the door. Gerard sighed and rolled over. Mikey was the last one. All week his siblings tried to get him to engage with Frank again. Gerard didn't go to school the next day and Frank gave his phone to Mikey. When he did go back, he and Frank ignored each other. Each day Gerard watched Frank get picked on and called names no matter how much he hid and Gerard, who was so out in the open, never had one problem. There had to be a reason.

"That's it!"

Gerard sat up. There had to be a reason why Frank was the target and he was going to find out.

 

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

 

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone!?"

"Where's the fun in that, Iero?"

"Fun!? Torturing people is fun to you!?"

Curtis chuckles and his friends join in.

"Torturing you is fun. So if you don't mind..."

Curtis hits Frank in his gut.

"I would like to get to it. I actually have a date. With a girl. Unlike you."

"Fuck you!"

Frank tackles Curtis and starts hitting him. His friends grab Frank off and Curtis gets up.

"Oh so you think you can fight back now because your little boyfriend doesn't want you anymore?"

"Fuck you."

Curtis laughs.

"I don't swing that way. What happened? Did he realize how repulsive you are and drop you like a nasty habit?"

Curtis smacked Frank in his face. Gerard was walking down the hall when he heard a commotion. He turned and saw a smaller hallway that was a short cut to the music wing. He walked down it and heard a familiar voice.

"Fuck you!"

"Frankie."

Gerard whispered as if the boy was a ghost. He kept going and rounded the corner just in time to see Frank get smacked across the face. Gerard had it completely. He marched over to the boys and cocked out his hip.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

"We're having fun. Unless you want to take a few shots at him I suggest you get lost."

"Nah, I don’t think I want to do either."

"I get it, don't want to touch him. Totally got it."

"Fuck... you."

Frank tries to get away from the boys.

"You can't face me without your minions. If it weren't for them you'd look worse than that."

"As if, Iero. This little cut is nothing. My sister hits harder than you."

"Fuck you."

That's all Frank can find to say.

"I already told you I don't..."

"Even if you did I wouldn't fuck you with a ten inch pole."

"You've got quite the mouth on you. Maybe I should shut it for you."

Curtis steps forward to hit Frank again, but Frank kicks him in his balls. Curtis minions push Frank against the lockers and one hits him in his stomach.

"Hey Curtis..."

Gerard calls out to the bully on the floor.

"...how's your dad?"

He sees Curtis's eye widen. Gerard notices that the other boys stop in mid punch and look at him. Gerard leans against the lockers.

"You know...your dad. The one that left your mom...for another man."

Frank looks at Gerard and then Curtis.

"That's none of your fucking business."

Curtis walked over to Gerard and got in his face.

"Do you want to take his fucking place?"

"Nah...cause you know it won’t be so satisfying."

Gerard looks at his nails.

"One, no offense Frankie, I ain't as easy as I look and two...I don’t look like the other man."

"He put up a fight too, trust me, but I have the help I need. Don't fuck with me."

"What do you mean look like the other man?"

Frank asks quietly, this having been the first time he's talked to Gerard in a while.

Gerard stretched his arms above his head in a yawn.

"Well Frankie, you look like you could be the son of this man. Like super close."

"Don't fucking listen to him."

"Who do you think I'm going to listen to?"

The other minions looked back and forth between Curtis and Frank.

"So you beat on me, because you can't beat on the man who stole your father's heart? You are so pathetic."

Frank runs and tackles the boy to the floor again and they start fighting. This time the minions just watch, not really knowing what to do.

"Fucking get him off of me!"

Gerard stood back and watched. He knew when Frank knew the truth; he would find that inner strength.

Frank keeps hitting Curtis. Curtis flips him over and hits Frank in the face. Frank doesn't stop swinging despite being on the bottom.

"Who's the faggot now?"

Curtis hits Frank again and Frank moves his hands to his neck and starts choking him.

Gerard watches as the minions back off and then take off. He watches as Curtis begins to turn blue. Now he intervenes.

"Frankie, that's enough. He can't hurt us anymore."

Frank lets go of him and Curtis starts coughing hard. Frank stands up and kicks him in the face before walking away.

Gerard wants to go after Frank, but he knows he will just be rejected right now. It is the hardest thing to do, but he has to wait for Frank to come to him.

 

_***Time Stamp: A Month Later***_

 

"Dad, we don't have to do this."

"We do and we are. We have photos of what he's done to you and I'm sure you have friends who will testify if need be."

Frank doesn't say anything after that. He feels like he has no one. He hasn't spoken to any of his so called friends in three weeks.

"I'm your father and I'm supposed to protect you. I'm pressing charges."

"That'll probably bring more problems. The beatings have stopped at least."

"Yes, but the name calling from others haven't. It's all fueled from that boy and its being put to an end. Got it?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good."

Anthony kisses his son on his forehead and leaves his room. Frank turns off his light and lies down.

*

*

*

Patrick took a huge breath as he walked up to Frank's door.

"This is for both of them."

Patrick knocks.

"Can I help you?'

"Hi, yes, excuse me, is Frank home?"

"Yes. Who’s asking?"

Patrick took off his hat.

"Sorry ma'am, my name is Patrick Stump."

"Oh, you are Donna's partner's son."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well come in, I will get him."

"Frankie, you have a visitor."

Frank comes out of the kitchen with his books and pencil in his mouth. He saw Patrick and was shocked. He sat all of his things on the coffee table and gestures Patrick to the sofa.

"Hey Pat."

"Hey, how are you Frankie?"

Patrick was ringing his hat in his hands from his nerves.

"I'm okay. Do you want anything? A drink? Snack?"

"Nah, um...can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Oh... we could go to my room."

Frank stands up and gathers his books again and goes up to his room. Patrick follows quietly. He knows he can get in a lot of trouble with Gerard, but he needs to do something before it is too late. Frank sits on his bed and drops his books.

"Could you close that behind you?"

Frank opens his books again and looks at Patrick.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um...how much did you learn about Gee when we lived in Chicago?"

"Why?"

"Well...uh...he kind of had...has an eating disorder too."

"Have? He seemed to be eating just fine around me."

"Oh he eats...he just gets rid of it later."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause he started up again after...well after and he's uh..."

Patrick was starting to sweat and the tears were starting to well up.

"...I was hoping you could talk to him?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Yes he does, he is just stubborn and believes you will push him away."

"So tell him that I won't."

"Um...he really isn't talking to any of us."

Patrick scratches the back of his neck.

"He...uh...has been sleeping in the laundry room.

"Why?"

“Well cause he shares the room with us and he won’t talk to any of us, plus he can lock the door on the inside and he avoids meals and showers.

"But why? Why doesn't he want to talk to any of you?"

Patrick drops on Frank's bed.

"Cause he's Gerard and that is how he deals with pain. He shoves it down and hides."

"Well how am I supposed to change that? If he doesn't want to talk with any of you why would he want to talk to me?"

Patrick sighs and stands up.

"Well thanks for listening. Sorry to bother you Frank."

He heads for the bedroom door.

"Why come here if you're not going to answer me? I am trying to understand why you think I would make any difference?"

"Cause I thought you would be concerned. Cause I thought you cared. At least when we care, we don’t ask a million questions. That day you were in the parking lot, we didn't know what happened, all we knew is that Gerard said you needed us, that was enough information."

"I'm not like you. I am designed to ask questions. It's in my blood; it's in my zodiac, so if you don't like that then I don't know what to tell you. Why do you think everyone is the same? We're not the same. That's why we're separate people. Just because I ask questions doesn't mean I'm not concerned and I'm tired of being told something because I don't react the way you or anyone else expects me to. I'm my own person and I'll ask a million questions if I want Patrick."

Frank stands up and leaves out of his room.

"I'll give him a call or stop by."

"Sure Frankie."

Patrick felt defeated. He nodded to Frank's mom as he left. He drove home wondering if anyone could save his brother.

 

_***Time Stamp: Saturday***_

 

Frank walks up the pathway of Gerard's home and knocks on the door. He still feels a certain way about how things happened between him and Gerard, but he still loves him, so he's going to try and pull him out of his sulking. The only thing is Frank doesn't even know or understand why Gerard is down.

* * *

Gerard is in the bathroom shaking. No one else is home and he just woke up. He went to the bathroom, but ended up on his knees instead.

* * *

Frank tries the door, but it's locked. He searches around for a spare key. When he finds it he opens the door and enters the house.

"Gerard?"

Gerard is tired even though he slept for more than ten hours. He tries to get up, but he slips grabbing onto the counter and goes down hard yelping.<hr />

Frank's head snaps in the direction of the noise and follows it.

"Gerard?"

Frank pushes the bathroom door open and sees Gerard on the floor.

"Gerard... are you okay?"

Frank gets down next to him to investigate his body and make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"What happened?"

"I j-j-just fell, that's all."

"Are you weak?"

"A little, I just need m-m-more sleep."

Gerard tried to get up again and succeeded this time. He made his way toward the bathroom door.

"Let me help you."

Frank takes Gerard's arm in his hand.

"I'm good really, just need s-sleep."

"Okay, and I can help you to your bed."

"So tired."

Gerard drags himself forward.

Frank helps the boy through the house and to his room.

"Why are you so tired, Gee?"

Frank helps the boy to his bed.

Gerard has not seen his bed in weeks. It doesn't even looked slept in.

"Just am."

His shirt is covered in sick, but he doesn't want Frank to take it off of him. He is so ugly now.

Frank looks at Gerard and wants to cry. He reaches for the shirt, but Gerard moves his hand away.

"You have to get rid of this. What did you do to yourself?"

"I can do it myself!"

Gerard used the last of his strength to push Frank away. He grabs a clean shirt and strips quickly switching it, hoping that Frank saw nothing.

"There, you happy?"

Frank doesn't say anything, he just stares at Gerard, confused by his anger with him. He wants to cry, but he's been doing that so much these past months, so he fights back his tears.

"What. What do you want Frank."

"I wanted to see you."

"Well you saw me."

Gerard was trying so hard not to let his emotions show.

"Why are you being mean to me?"

Frank's lip trembles and he knows he's losing his fight not to cry.

"You made it clear last month that you didn't want my help, that you thought I was abusive."

Gerard is starting to shake, but not with the anger he is trying to convey, instead it is with the sadness that he is pushing Frank away for his own good.

"I was just upset. I didn't mean that."

"Then why did you say that?"

"I told you... I was upset."

"So if I get upset, I can say horrible things about you?"

"If that's what you want to do then go ahead."

"What I want is for you to..."

Gerard suddenly felt dizzy and he fell down. It had been three days since he ate anything substantial and kept it down.

"...help me."

Gerard collapsed.

Frank rushes over to Gerard and picks him up. It's not very hard to do since Gerard's lost some weight and Frank's a little hefty in the arm and chest area. He lays him in bed and covers him up. He leaves the room and invites himself to make a few pieces of toast and some coffee. Just something light that he can keep down. Frank starts crying.

"This is all my fault."

Gerard is shaking. Frank left him. He left. He has nothing left. Gerard crawls to the bathroom and digs through the medicine cabinet. He finds the pill bottle and pulls it out. He tries to open the bottle and has no strength.

"I truly am pathetic."

He laughed bitterly.

Frank plates the toast and puts a little butter on it. He dries his eyes and grabs the coffee. He goes back to Gerard's room and panicked when he didn't see him.

"Gerard? Gerard where are you?"

He thought and went where he knows, he himself, always goes; the bathroom. He sees the pills in Gerard's hand and slaps them away.

"What the hell are you doing, Gerard!?"

"Ending my miserable existence in this life.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. If you want me to leave you alone I will. You were fine before I came into your life and I know this is my fault. I will leave you alone if you will please just get better."

"No...don't leave me...please."

Frank looked at Gerard.

"I won't... I won't leave you."

Gerard reached his hand out to Frank and then fainted.

Frank picked Gerard up again and decided there's nothing he can really do, but wait for him to wake. Frank lay in bed with Gerard and fell asleep.

*

*

*

Gerard feels like he was run over by a train. He tries to sit up, but he feel held down. He panics that he is in the hospital again and being strapped down. He feels around though and realizes that it is something soft and warm. He slowly turns his head and sees Frank sleeping next to him, holding him. Protecting him.

"Frankie..."

Gerard caresses the boy's cheek lightly.

"Hey there beautiful. Thank you for coming for me. I missed you and I love you."

Gerard sighed and closed his eyes again and feel back to sleep.

*

*

*

Frank wakes up feeling refreshed for once in a long while. When he opens his eyes he knows why. He has Gerard in his arms and it feels so good. He's what Frank's been missing. Frank sits up and stretches.

He gets out of the bed slowly as not to disturb Gerard. He picks up the cold coffee and goes to warm it up. While he's waiting for it to heat he makes some more toast and butter it when it pops out. He plates it and takes the coffee with caution back to Gerard's room. He sits it down and runs his fingers through Gerard's perfect hair.

"Gerard... it's time to wake up. You need to try and eat something."

"You stayed. You didn't leave me."

Frank kept running his fingers through his hair and smiled a little at him.

"I would never leave you."

"I love you Frankie and I missed you so much."

"I love you too and I missed you so much. You have no idea."

"I think we are a couple of fools."

"Not yet, but I would love to be."

Frank blushes at the fact he just asked Gerard to be his boyfriend.

"Frankie..."

Gerard swept Frank into his arms and kissed him.

Frank kissed Gerard back with everything he had.

"Love you so much."

Frank held Gerard's face in his hands and kissed him again.

"Well this was nice to come home too."

Gerard pulled away from Frank and saw all his brother's and sister standing there and smiling.

Frank looked down shyly and nibbled on his lip.

"Hey everyone."

"Does this mean that you guys are good again?"

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Are we?"

"You tell me."

Frank smiles softly at Gerard.

"I hope we are cause I don't want to go another day with you in my arms."

Gerard hugged Frank tightly.

Frank hugged him back tightly.

"Can you try to eat for me?"

Gerard looked down.

"I haven't been able to keep anything down for the last three days."

"You still need to eat. It's just toast."

"I'll try. For you Frankie, I'll try."

Frank smiles and caresses Gerard's face softly.

"Thank you."

He reaches for the toast and hands it to Gerard.

"One bite at a time."

Gerard brought the toast to his trembling lips which led to him to shake all over. He dropped the toast and sobbed.

"I can't."

"Do you need me to feed you or maybe soup? I make amazing chicken soup."

"I don't know, I'm scared Frankie."

"There's no way for you to get over this without eating."

"Maybe you need to go back to the hospital again Gee."

Mikey went and sat down next to him.

"It took a while, but it really helped last time."

Alicia kneeled at the side of the bed.

"Yeah, and we can visit you every day after school."

Pete climbed onto the bed and sat behind Gerard hugging his around the neck.

"I'm sure Frank would support you to, wouldn't you Frankie?"

Patrick laid a hand on Frank's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Of course I will. I'll even stay with you. I don't care what my parents will say. They're pressing charges so I can tell the school that's why I can't come for a while and my parents will be none the wiser, because they're not home. As long as I get my work for the time I'll be gone they won't ask questions."

"You guys...Frankie...I don’t know what to say."

Frank cupped Gerard's cheek.

"Say you'll let us help you."

"All right, I'll do it."

A cheer was let up by the siblings and Gerard looked at Frank.

Frank smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Gee."

"Dog pile on the rabbit!"

"Oh God no!"

Pete grabbed Frank hauling him on the bed and pushing him on top of Gerard he then jumped on top of Frank as Alicia climbed up and lay on him and Mikey and Patrick joined.

"You guys suck!"

"Sorry Gee, that's Frankie's job now!"

Frank giggles and jokes.

"Actually it's Gee's."

"Oh, so Frankie's the bottom then huh?"

"Haha, I'm whatever he wants."

"Right now what I want is for all you bony fat asses to get off me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Up guys. Come on."

"Awe, alright guys, funs over."

Everyone climbed off Gerard, but Gerard held on to Frank tightly.

"Not you, you can stay right here."

Patrick went to put on a movie and the others surrounded them on the bed. Patrick climbed back on and sat near Pete who kissed his forehead and sighed. Alicia sat in Mikey's lap and he squeezed her thigh affectionately.

"Can I admit something to you?"

Frank puts his head in Gerard's neck.

"Sure baby, anything you want."

"You might think I'm weird, but... I kind of liked it when you were angry with me."

Frank hid in Gerard's neck more.

"Oh yeah? Why did you like it?"

"I really don't know. Maybe the different kind of aggression you had towards me. Like a caring kind. If that makes any sense to you."

"You mean when I got angry at you because I cared so much?"

"Yes and today a little. Which is why I told you that you could say whatever you wanted to me."

"Awww Frankie, you are so sweet."

Gerard kissed Frank on the nose.

"Al right you two, no making out till at least 2/3 of the movie is over."

"We have to wait that long too?"

"That's the rules."

Both Alicia and Pete huffed and crossed their arms at the same time.

Frank laughed and looked up at Gerard.

"I like breaking the rules with you."

Then he kissed him.

 

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

 

"Hey Frankie, you going to visit Gerard today after school?"

Mikey was running up to Frank with a bag.

"Yes, I am."

Frank smiled brightly.

"Oh good, I have lessons after school so can you bring him this bag from me?"

"Sure. What's in it?"

"Some new comics and a few word search books along with a sketch book and some pens he likes."

"I hope you know I'm going to do those word searches."

Frank takes the bag and looks inside.

"You can do them together. Shit, I gotta go, tell Gee i love him!"

Mikey dashed off back into the school.

Frank smiles as the boy runs and turns to make his way to the hospital.

*

*

*

"Come on Mr. Way, just a little more."

"No, I don’t want to."

"Please Mr. Way."

"No."

Frank walked into the room and watched as Gerard declined eating.

"Hey, Gee. How about I feed you?"

"I think that is a great idea."

The nurse handed Frank and spoon and barely touched yogurt cup.

Frank sat down the bag Mikey sent and picked up the yogurt. He scooped a bit and ate some himself.

"Hmm, it's actually good."

He dipped the spoon again and held it out for Gerard.

"Open up baby?"

"*groan* I'm full Frankie."

Gerard pulled back into the pillow to escape the culture filled spoon.

"Are you really or are you just being stubborn? Come on, eat up."

Gerard clamped his mouth shut and crossed his arm like a stubborn child.

"Gerard... eat."

"I'm not hungry Frank, now stop please."

Gerard turned his head away.

Frank puts the spoon in the yogurt and shrugged.

"Well then I guess you won't be getting any of the stuff Mikey sent for you."

Gerard turned his head slightly.

"What stuff?"

"Some comics. Word searches that we can be competitive with. Also with which I'll beat that pretty ass of yours."

Frank smirked and touched the tip of Gerard's nose with his finger tip.

Gerard tried to peer in the bag.

"Which comics?"

Frank kicked the bag under the bed a little.

"You won't find out until you eat a little more yogurt."

"Two spoonful’s?"

"Three. Make it an odd even."

Gerard pouted.

"Okay."

"Good. I think you've earned yourself a kiss. What do you think?"

Frank leaned forward with a smile on his face. Gerard nodded quickly and leaned forward. The kiss was sweet, but when he tried for more Frank pulled away and Gerard whined.

"Frankie..."

"Yes Gee?"

"I want more."

"How about some yogurt first, yeah?"

Frank dipped the spoon into the yogurt and put it to Gerard's lips.

Gerard frowned, but opened his mouth and took the spoon in.

"Good boy."

Frank gets boy and holds it out again.

"I want another kiss first."

Frank leans forward and kisses Gerard again.

Gerard reaches out and runs a hand through Frank's hair, trying to pull him in closer, but again he pulls away.

"Fraaaankie..."

"You're making me weaker with that whine, but you have your second spoonful."

Frank holds the spoon to his lips. Gerard opened his mouth and licked the yogurt off before pulling the spoon in again.

"Such a tease."

Frank dips it again and holds it up to him.

"Just get it over with and I'll reward you."

Gerard grabbed the spoon from Frank and sucked the yogurt off of it. He then grabbed Frank and pulled him onto the bed and his lap.

"I ate my yogurt baby, now where is my reward?"

Frank kissed Gerard as he lifted up his gown and stroked his cock.

"Be patient baby."

"Ah ah, fuck Frankie, it's been too long."

"I know, Gee."

Frank lifted Gerard's gown and moved down to his nipples. He licked and sucked them as he pumped Gerard more.

"Taste so good. So beautiful."

Frank moved down to his hips and nipped at them before replacing his hand with his mouth on Gerard's cock. He started sucking him immediately. Gerard's head tipped back and his eyes opened a crack making sure the door was closed, but he knew it wasn't locked and Frank was taking a huge risk right now, but he loved him for it. Frank moved his cock all the way in the back of his throat and swallowed around him. He swirled his tongue and tightened his mouth around Gerard. He tasted so good and felt so heavy and slick on Frank's tongue and he loved it.

"Fuck Frankie, you are too good at this."

Gerard could feel the heat of his orgasm racing through his stomach. He knew he was going to cum very soon.

Frank moved his hand to Gerard's and made Gerard grip his hair.

"Fuck my mouth."

Frank opened his mouth and waited for Gerard to take control. Gerard gripped his hair and began to thrust upward as fast as he could. He wanted it. He needed it. He put the blanket in his mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to escape his lungs as he came with a roar.

"Mmmm!"

Frank moaned and swallowed what Gerard gave him. He sputtered a bit and some of the cum slipped out of his mouth obscenely. Frank slurped Gerard's cock to get all of it off of him. He wanted him so bad and he's glad he's finally got a taste of him.

"Fuck Frankie."

Gerard fell against the reclined bed and tried to catch his breath. It was then that he realized his monitor had been going off because of his erratic heartbeat.

"Oh shit!"

Frank pulled off of Gerard and stood up. He adjusted his own erection in his jeans and grabbed the bag just in case anyone came in. He took out the comics and gave them to Gerard.

"If anyone asks you were really excited for these."

As if on cue, the door opened and a nurse rushed in.

"Are you alright Mr. Way?"

"Ah yes, I just got a little excited from the gift I received."

"All right then, just checking."

The young man looked at Frank and got a quizzical expression before he smirked and went over to the sink pulling out a paper towel and wetting it. He walked over to Frank and handed it to him.

"Honey, you missed a little here."

He pointed to the corner of Frank's mouth and then left the room. Frank blushed and licked the corner of his mouth.

"No use wasting it."

"Oh my God!"

Gerard buried his head under the covers and refused to come out. Frank went over to the bed and sat down on it. He leaned into Gerard's ear and kissed him a little there. He pulled the blanket back and kissed down his jaw to his neck.

"You did so good baby. You taste amazing."

Frank was still very hard, but he would worry about that when he gets home.

"And I love being used by you like that."

Gerard groaned. Only Frank could get to him after he just came like that.

"Frankie, you are killing me right now."

"I want you so bad."

Frank began sucking on his neck and playing in his hair. Gerard slipped his hand down and opened Frank's pant to push his hand inside.

"Gee..."

Frank moaned and pushed into his hand.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet baby."

Gerard kissed Frank swallowing his moans and other sounds as he jerked him off slowly. Frank groaned deep inside of his throat. It felt so good being touched by the one he loved and it had been so long since they had done anything. The last time was their first time.

"God."

Frank whined inside of Gerard's mouth.

"I got you Frankie, don’t worry, I got you."

"Geeeee."

Frank groaned and bit down on Gerard's lip. His body was shaking with the grip of Gerard's hand. He felt so fucking amazing.

"That's it baby, that's it, cum for me."

Frank gripped Gerard's shoulders and dug his nails into the gown and his back.

"You make me feel... so... gooooooooood."

Frank shook and exploded in Gerard's hand while gripping him tightly. His eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are...over."

It was the same nurse from before.

"Well, I hope you two are done, cause i kind of have to kick your boyfriend out for today and I would hate to do that if he was still sportin."

Gerard blushed and pulled his hand out the Frank's pants. He wasn't sure if he should wipe his hand on the sheets. It seemed like such a waste.

"I'll be back in five so you guys can get yourself...situated."

With that he closed the door. Frank pulls back and groans.

"I hate being interrupted like that. As soon as you get out of here we're going to my room and not coming out until my parents are due home."

"It amazes me that you are not bothered that we got caught...twice!"

"I don't care about that. I only care about you and us and our time together not truly being our time."

Frank fixes himself in his pants.

"All right sweethearts, I really gotta end the party now, but you can come back after school tomorrow okay?'

"Yeah, I know."

Frank leans forward and kisses Gerard.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He wants to cry. He hates leaving him there alone.

"Bye Frankie."

Frank walks out and the nurse comes over to check Gerard's vitals.

"Cute kid, you been going out long?"

"A few months now on and off."

"Well I hope that you stay on this time cause it seems to be good incentive to get out of here for you."

"Yeah it is."

"Good, now get some sleep."

"I will thank you nurse..."

"Tre."

"Tre, good night."

"Night Mr. Way."

 

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

 

Frank gloated as he finished his search and find puzzle before Gerard. He sat opposite of him and kept putting the book in Gerard's face.

"I told you I would beat that pretty ass of yours."

"Fuck, how are you so fast at these!"

"I've been doing them since I was a kid. Very young. It helps me through my depression too."

Frank smiles as he flips through the puzzles searching for a new one that he likes.

"Well Mr. Way, it looks like your therapy is going well and you have gained enough weight to get out of here."

Gerard looks up and sees Nurse Tre looking at his chart.

"H-H-How much have I gained?"

"It doesn't really matter. What matters is that you're healthy and as beautiful as ever. You're going to stop focusing on your weight unless it gets life threatening. Okay?"

"Okay Frankie."

"Good and you keep an eye on him Frankie and hold out if he's naughty and doesn't eat properly."

Tre gave a wink and put the clipboard down leaving the room."

"I hope you know I'll really do that."

Frank smirks at Gerard with his pen in his mouth.

"Ugh, you are all against me."

"Who's against you Gee?"

Mikey walks in with Alicia.

"Frankie and Tre."

"Your nurse? How is he against you?"

"He told Frank not to give me any if i don’t eat right."

"Good."

"Wait, how does he know about you and Frank like that?"

Alicia looked slightly confused.

"Well... um, well we sort of um..."

"Dude you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

Patrick and Pete came in with coffee which Gerard made grabby hands for.

"No coffee unless you eat this."

Pete produced a piece of wrapped carrot cake."

"Gee got caught fooling around with Frank by their nurse apparently."

"It's not that big a deal. It's been a long time. We just needed... well... yeah."

Frank took the cake from Pete and unwrapped it. He broke off a piece and held it to Gerard's lips. Gerard pouted, but looked at the steaming cup of coffee in Patrick's hand and opened his mouth. Frank pushed it in slowly and bit the inside of his lip after the tip of Gerard's tongue grazed his thumb.

"There I ate a piece, now gimmmmmieeee!"

"Okay okay geeze, you think he hasn't drunk coffee since he got here."

"He hasn't."

"WHAT!?"

All the siblings looked at Mikey. Mikey shrugged.

"You can't have caffeine."

"Oh man Gee, here."

Patrick quickly handed over the coffee and Gerard squeed with glee and took a big sip. He moaned.

"Fuck, I missed this so much."

"Sounds like more than me."

"Frankie, that's not fair."

Gerard pouted as he took tiny sips of his coffee.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Yesterday."

"So today then. Good."

"Okay operation, let's get the fuck out of here...commence!"

All the siblings started to gather Gerard's stuff together and Mikey handed Gerard his clothing and pushed him and Frank to the bathroom.

"Remember we are out here and we will get Nurse Tre if you take too long!"

"I don't really care."

Frank smirks and goes into the bathroom with Gerard.

"But you guys do need to get the release forms from him.

*

*

*

"Fuck, I'm home!"

"Welcome home baby boy and look at you! You look so good!"

"Thanks ma."

"Welcome home Gee."

"Thanks Stacy."

Donna and Stacy hugged Gerard tightly with tears falling.

"Thank you Frankie for bringing our baby back to us."

Frank smiles and waves her off.

"It's no problem, but I kind of want to steal him whenever you're okay with that."

"Of course, but first..."

Donna and Stacy pounce on Gerard dragging him to the basement with the siblings following.

"Come on Frankie, it's a tradition."

"Okay?"

Frank follows them.

They all trundle downstairs with Gerard squirming trying to get away.

Come on guys, noooooo!"

"Oh yes, Gee, you know the rules."

Gerard is put on the bed and tied to the headboard.

"How long was he gone?"

"Eight weeks."

"So that's five minutes for every week."

"Shit, that's 40!"

"He'll never make it!"

"Yeah he will."

"Okay, who goes first?"

"What exactly are we talking about here?"

"Tickling!"

Alicia elbows Frank lightly.

"Everyone here is super ticklish so we made a rule that when someone is gone for more than a week, they endure five minutes of tickling for each week gone."

"Holy crap, this is going to be fun."

"So who wants to go first?"

"Me!"

Frank raised his hand quickly.

"Yay!"

"No!"

Gerard squirmed, but it was no use.

"So you get a few choices. You can use your hands or we have this feather on a stick."

"Oh fuck, you still have that!?"

"Yup Gee, and I remember when you used that on me when I came home from camp."

"Mercy!"

Mikey shook his head.

"Nope! Choose Frankie!"

"Feather!"

Frank holds his hand out for it.

"Nooooo!"

"Okay Frankie, you get eight minutes and time starts...now!"

Frank takes the feather and starts tickling Gerard under his arms. Gerard starts laughing high pitched and loud as he squirms and begs for Frank to stop. Frank moves down to his ribs. He ticked swiftly.

"Oh God Oh God, please please, ha ha ha, stop!"

"This is too much fun."

"30 seconds Frankie!"

Frank moves to Gerard's belly button and uses his last seconds there.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck!"

"Annnnd time!"

Frank stops and giggles as he hands over the feather.

"Okay, next?"

*

*

*

Gerard was finally untied after the 40 minutes. He was panting and gasping for air and still left over laughter. Everyone left the room and it was just Frank and him.

"I hate you."

Gerard is still giggling trying to breathe.

"Oh you do?"

Frank crawled forward on the bed and kissed Gerard on his knees.

"Oh no, you are not buttering me up after this!"

"Oh, come on."

Frank crawled into Gerard's lap and pushed down into him.

Nope, I am so not forgiving you.

"Gee..."

Frank kisses him and moves his hips into him.

"Gee... kiss me."

Frank kisses him again.

"N-N-No, I w-w-w..."

Gerard moans when Frank brushes against his rapidly hardening cock. Gerard was stripped of his pants and shirt before the tickling so he did not have much to protect him.

Frank moans and pulls Gerard's hard.

"Kiss me."

He leans down and connects their lips again. Gerard can't help himself, Frank is intoxicating. He flips them both over and removes Frank's shirt, nibbling and biting at his neck and working his way back up to his mouth.

"What do you want to do to me?"

Frank kisses Gerard and pushes his tongue into his mouth.

"Fuck, everything. Been too long, way too long."

Gerard ground himself against Frank.

"Oh, God. Do it. Do everything."

Frank arches up into Gerard and holds his hips.

"God Frankie, you drive me crazy...let me fuck you please."

"Oh fuck yes!"

Frank wants this so bad. He's wanted it from the first time he saw Gerard. Gerard pulled Frank's jeans and underwear off and then slipped his own off. He reached in the draw for lube and a...

"Shit!"

"A condom?"

Frank looked up at Gerard's outstretched arm.

"Do we really need one?"

"I...well it's been forever for me, what about you?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile."

Frank's never actually been penetrated by a guy.

"As long as you are sure...I am not into pressuring anyone to do anything. I know how that feels."

"I'm sure, Gee. I've wanted you to take me for so long."

Gerard smiles down at Frank.

"Thank you for trusting me enough."

He leans down and covers Frank's body with his and kisses him as he lubes up his fingers and brings them down to his opening circling it slowly.

Frank moaned and pushed on his fingers.

"Easy Frankie, relax, we have all the time in the world."

"I just... really... want you."

Frank runs a finger over Gerard's lips and kisses him.

"Oh God, I want you too Frankie."

Gerard moved from the one finger that Frank already pushed in to two, stretching him out. He moved down and took Frank's cock in his mouth as a distraction. Frank groaned and moved into Gerard.

"Oh Gerard."

Gerard slowly pulled his two out and added a third.

"Ohhhhh!"

Frank shook and squeezed himself around Gerard's fingers.

"It hurts but it feels so good. Am I crazy?"

"Nah, I was like that my first time and...wait...Frankie...you have done this before right?"

"N-No. I've only ever kissed a boy before you."

"Frankie...you're going to give me your virginity?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want it or something."

Frank was so shy now.

"Do you know how special that is?"

Gerard was looking at Frank differently now. He was looking at him like he was a treasure. Something precious and priceless.

"I know how special you are."

Frank looked up at him innocently.

"Frankie..."

Gerard kissed him, but now there was more love than lust. He started to work his fingers in again.

Frank moaned and moved down on Gerard's fingers.

"Gee I need your cock."

"Hold on baby, just a. little more."

Gerard reached down and made sure to generously lube up his cock

Frank watched him and bit his lip.

"Please."

Gerard pulled his fingers out and sat up.

"I want you on top so you can be in control of how fast we go."

He moved to the wall and sat against it stroking his cock. Frank crawled over to Gerard and got over his cock.

"I'm going to start now."

Frank stroked Gerard's cock a little before moving it to his opening and moving down a little.

"Ahhhhh!"

Gerard wanted to grab his hip and push up, but he held onto the sheets till Frank told him he was ready. It was fucking hard though. Frank groaned as Gerard's girth slid through him.

"So big Gee."

"So tight Frankie."

"Oh God."

Frank came to an end and held himself there for a moment. He's trying to get used to the burning sensation. It hurts like hell but he feels so full. So open and he's giving himself away to Gerard.

"Please take me."

Now Gerard put his arms around Frank and pulled him in to kiss him.

"Feels so good inside you Frankie, so good."

He began to shift his hips grinding up into Frank a little.

"Say you love it."

Frank moved down on Gerard's cock.

"Fuck, I do, I love it and I love you."

"I love you too. Oh God, I love you."

Frank begins lifting and rolling his hips a little.

"Make me yours."

Gerard started to meet Frank's movements as he reached in front and started to stroke his cock.

"You are so beautiful. Love to watch you riding my cock like that. Listen to you make all those little noises that I love."

Frank felt his whole body tremble with warmth. He felt so alive for the first time in his life. He whined and threw his head back. He moans and keeps fucking down on Gerard. Moving his hips back and forth and driving himself crazy.

"Ohhhhh!"

It feels so good he doesn't know what to do. Gerard is trying so hard to hold on, but he is failing and he can feel his orgasm welling up inside of him. Frank grips Gerard's hair and tugs on it tightly.

"God you drive me crazy."

Frank growls out and pushes down harder making Gerard's cock hit his prostate.

"Oh fuck!"

He trembles incredibly hard.

"That's it, that's it, oh Fuck Frankie, cum with me!"

"Gee! Geeeee! Geeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Frank's body convulses on top of Gerard and his ass throbs around Gerard's cock. Pulling him in more and working to get Gerard to empty inside of him.

"God you're so amazing!"

"Ah ah ah ah, shit, I'm gonna...."

Gerard gripped Frank's hips tightly as he plowed into him harder and harder chasing his own orgasm while bringing Frank to his."

"Oh God fuck me! Keep fucking meeeee!"

Frank held Gerard's wrists as he gripped him and moans which turns into a shout.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! I'm cummming!"

"Yes baby! I'm cumming too!"

Gerard pushes in one last time as his body shakes and shudders and he slides his sweat soaked Chest against Frank's as he cum deep inside his boyfriend. Frank kisses Gerard.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

"Yeah, I think I kind of do cause I love you the same."

_***Time Stamps: One Year Later***_

 

Frank rushes down the stairs with his back pack and books in his arm. He sits it on the chair and goes to open the door.

"I'll be ready in five minutes. I have to finish my other eye."

Frank pauses and looks at Gerard.

"You look good baby."

"I don't know, I think it's time for another change. I mean being blonde was fun, but now I want to try something else."

Gerard walked in and followed Frank to the bathroom and leaned against the wall as he watched his boyfriend draw with an eyebrow pencil on his lower lid.

"Maybe I'll let you pick out the color this time."

Frank looked at Gerard through the mirror and smiles before turning to him and ruffling his hair.

"You know I love your black. I think I want you to do something else, but when I said you look good I was referring to your overall appearance.

"Awww Frankie, you are just too sweet."

Gerard leaned in to kiss him lightly and then licked his lips.

"Mmmm, you taste sweet too. Is that a new flavor?"

Frank chuckles sexily and kisses Gerard again.

"Watermelon."

"Well it is almost as yummy as you."

Gerard looks at his phone.

"We got about 15 minutes left Frankie."

"Okay."

Frank goes back to the mirror and finishes his eye. He fluffs his growing hair a little and turns to Gerard.

"Done."

"Great, now I can mess you up again."

Gerard crowds Frank against the bathroom counted and dips his head into the crook of his neck inhaling deeply and nibbling lightly on the skin.

Frank moans softly and holds the back of Gerard's head.

"You just can't seem to keep your hands and mouth off of me can you?"

"That's not all I can't keep off of you."

Gerard pushed his clothed semi into Frank's thigh.

"Look what you do to me Frankie."

Frank moved into Gerard and groaned.

"Goodness Gee."

He reaches down and palms Gerard through his pants.

"Mhmm, and I think you are obligated to finish what you started by being so fucking sexy."

"Mmm. What do you want me to do baby?"

Frank keeps palming him softly and pushing into him.

"How about getting down on your knees and showing me how sorry you are."

"Anything to please you."

Frank slips to the floor on his knees and starts undoing Gerard's pants. He pulls his cock out and pumps him a bit before taking him into his mouth and holding him there while sucking.

"Fuck, so good Frankie, so fucking good with your mouth."

Gerard gently pushes his fingers in Frank's hair and flexes them. Frank moans and takes Gerard deeper into his mouth. He swallows and pulls back to pump him and takes him back into his mouth and down his throat.

"That's it baby."

Gerard begins to pump his hips to smoothly slide his cock in and out of Frank's mouth. Frank's eyes roll in the back of his head and he groans around Gerard's cock and head.

"Do that little trick with your tongue that drives me crazy baby."

Frank moans and pulls back a little to swirl his tongue around Gerard's cock. He pulls back more and swirls his tongue around Gerard's head and sucks alternately. He takes him back into his mouth and keeps swirling his tongue around Gerard's thickness.

"God baby, keep that up, make me cum like that."

Frank doesn't stop. He keeps swirling and swirling as he tastes Gerard's precum coating the back of his throat. He feels like he's about to explode himself inside of his pants.

"Shit, so close baby, so c-c-close now."

Frank can feel Gerard's vein throbbing on his tongue as he moves it. He takes him as far in as he can without stopping his swirling. He can feel it coming any minute now and he wanted to taste every drop while doing what his boyfriend asked of him. He looked up at Gerard waiting for him to erupt inside of his throat.

"Oh God, fuck, yes!"

Gerard tightened his grip and pumped his hips more as he climbed higher and higher towards his orgasm and then exploded inside Frank's warm mouth, filling it up. Frank swallowed as much as he could and pulled back with some of Gerard's cum connecting from his lips to his cock. Frank licks it all up teasingly slow.

"Shit baby, you look so good like that covered with my cum and..."

Gerard's phone rings and he picks it up.

"If you and Frankie are done fucking around, I would like to make it to school on time."

"Shit! Sorry Mikes, I forgot and..."

"Well then tell Frankie to stop sucking your brains out from you cock and get the fuck out here."

Gerard hangs up blushing.

"I...uh, forgot Mikey was in the car."

Frank smiled and swiped his fingers through the remaining cum and licked them clean.

"Sorry."

Frank stood up and readjusted himself in his pants. He grabbed his chapstick and applied more to his lips.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah cause Mikey is going to kill us, but I promise you baby, after school I am going to fuck you so good, you are going to be seeing stars."

That statement went straight to Frank's cock. He couldn't help the way he shuddered. He kissed Gerard and walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't wait."

"Finafuckingly."

"Sorry Mikes."

Gerard climbs in the driver’s seat and Mikey moves to the back to let Frank sit in the front. Gerard places a hand on Frank's thigh as he starts the car up and they are off. Mikey leans up and places his arms on the front seat back.

"Hey Frankie...you missed a spot on your chin."

Frank wipes at his chin and sucks his thumb into his mouth.

"Well at least now I know what took so long."

Mikey settles back and puts his feet up on the front seat just to have them knocked off again my Gerard.

"Cut the shit Mikey."

"What? I can't help it if your car is uncomfortable."

"Know what else is more uncomfortable? Walking."

"Yeah."

Frank turns to Mikey and smiles.

"You could totally hit the road."

He takes Gerard's sunglasses of the top of his head and put them on his own face. He makes a mocking face at Mikey and giggles as he turns back forward.

When they arrived at school Gerard smirked cause they were still on time. Of course he did break the speed limit and ran two lights, but fuck it they were yellow he swears. They got out of the car and Gerard ruffled Mikey's hair.

"Catch you later Mikes."

Mikey waved good bye and Gerard turned to his boyfriend.

"Shall we baby?"

"Mhmm."

Frank smiles, takes Gerard's hand, and get on his toes to kiss Gerard.

"We shall."

The hall is silent as the boy's make their way to their lockers. Everyone is still in awe at Frank's new look. The boys whisper and the girls giggle...along with some of the boys too. Gerard smirks cause he knows that they can't have him. Frank opens his locker and puts his bookbag in it as he takes down his books.

He can feel everyone's eyes on him and for once he doesn't mind it. He knows he has Gerard by his side and he feels comfortable. Gerard closed his locker and took Frank's books and placed them on his and they walked down the hall.

"So what do you want to do after school today Frankie?"

"You."

Frank giggles and peeks over at Gerard shyly.

"Mmmm, I do like that though and we can later on tonight, but I was more thinking something fun with the family. The fair is in town and I would love to take you there."

"I love that idea! I love any excuse to spend time with you. It'll be so much fun."

Frank hooks his hand in the crook of Gerard's arm and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"You know you always make me feel so good."

Gerard slips his arm around Frank to pull him closer.

"I am going to spoil you tonight baby. Anything you want."

Gerard arrived at Frank's class.

"See you at lunch?"

"Of course. Later babe."

Frank takes his books and kisses Gerard before going into class.

*

*

*

"I am so glad this day is over."

"Yeah me too."

Gerard and Mikey leaned against his car waiting for Frank.

"So are we going tonight?"

"Yeah, Frankie said he would like that."

"Awesome."

Frank walks out of the school with one of his friends from his last class named Ryan.

"Hey, there's my lover. See you later."

"Yeah, alright lucky boy. You two look great together."

"Awe, thanks Ry."

Frank patted his back and made his way over to his boy and brother.

"Hey Frankie, how was your last class?"

"It was good. How about yours?"

Gerard stepped up to Frank circling his waist.

"Better now that you are here."

He kissed Frank lightly.

"Shall we head back to the house and get ready for tonight?"

"Yes we shall. It's going to be so much fun. What time is the fair starting?"

"Well it's been going on all day, but the fun really happens at night. I figure we can eat dinner there after we hit a few rides first."

"Okay, sure!"

The three piled in the car and headed for the Way house.

*

*

*

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, I am going to eat till I puke and then ride rides till I puke again!"

"Ugh, gross Pete!"

"You know you love me MikeyWay."

"Yeah, well no one is going to kiss you after all that."

"So I'll just kiss you now!"

Alicia let out a screech as Pete leaped over Mikey to get at her. Patrick sighed and leaned up to where Gerard was driving.

"Thank you for asking our Moms to use the van. You saved me from the hell of the back seat."

Frank laughs.

"Tell me about it."

Suddenly a sound came from the back seat that was anything, but playful. Patrick made the mistake of turning his head and then quickly turned it back and groaned in despair.

"How much further?"

Gerard chuckled; thankful he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"Not far now."

"Thank fuck."

*

*

*

"We're here!"

Frank jumped out of the van and fell on the ground. He scrambled up quickly and smiled.

"Oh man! This is gonna be so much fuuuuun!"

A disheveled looking three some jumped out of the backseat.

"Who wants to hit the snack bar?"

"I'll go, I have a sudden appetite."

"Yeah, well impromptu making out will do that to you."

"Awww, don’t be sad, you can join us next time Patty cakes."

"Fuck off Pete, don’t call me that."

Gerard laughed and offered his hand to Frank.

"What would you like to do first my love?"

"I could eat. Then I want you to try and win me a teddy bear."

"Okay, sounds good. How about some tempura veggies?"

"Sure Gee."

Gerard led Frank to one of the food stalls. The smell of frying vegetables was in the air.

"So you can choose one kind of veggie or a mix of them."

"I'll get whatever you get. I want broccoli for sure."

"I knew that much baby."

Gerard kisses Frank and then steps up and orders a mixed veggie and one with just broccoli. He gets them a giant cup of fresh squeezed lemonade, cause the cup can be refilled for like two bucks. He waits for the order and then carries the tray with Frank following him to a free table.

"Here you go baby."

Gerard turns the tray for that the lightly fried broccoli is facing Frank. Gerard picks a piece of carrot up and after blowing on it slightly, takes a bite.

"Mmmm, this is what fairs are about. This and funnel cakes."

"Definitely."

Frank bites into his broccoli and then takes the whole thing into his mouth. It's really good.

Gerard picks up and onion ring and offers it to Frank.

"It's really yummy and not like the kind in diners."

Frank eats it and nods.

"It's good."

They finish their food in companionable silence. Then Gerard gets rid of the mess and stands to help Frank off the bench.

"So, now what?"

"I already told you. I want a bear."

"I know that silly, but what game do you want to try and win one at?"

Gerard runs a finger down Frank's nose and smiles.

Frank twists his lips as he tries to think. He shrugs and looks at Gerard.

"I don't know."

"Well let's walk around and you tell me what catches your eye...other than me that is."

Gerard smirks and pulls Frank in the direction of the games.

"Okay."

Gerard smiled as they walked among the carnival barkers. They cat called to them to get them to come to their stalls. One of them said that Gerard could win his cutie a prize. He chuckled that Frank blushed at this. He felt good to see Frank relaxed about who he was.

"Anything catching your eye yet baby?"

"Yeah, that."

Frank picks a game with bullseyes and smiles.

"Hey there buddy, think you’re a crack shot enough to win your sweetheart a little trinket?"

Gerard walks up to the barker.

"How many to get that?"

Gerard points to the teddy bear almost as big a Frank.

"Ah my friend, you have high expectations. Tell you what; you can get ten shots for $20. You hit the bullseye more than half of those and you got the bear."

"Please Gee!"

Frank smiles at him sweetly and bats his eyes.

"You got it beautiful."

Gerard puts the twenty down and watches as the guy loads he gun with ten shots. He takes the gun and takes aim. He gets the first three shots, but misses the next three. This mean he can only miss one more.

"There's no pressure or anything."

Frank chuckles nervously.

"Except there is."

Frank pats Gerard on the back lovingly and smiles.

"You got it."

Gerard makes the next two.

"Well sweetheart, if he makes this next shot you guys win."

Frank just gives Gerard another smile and kisses his cheek.

"Good luck."

Gerard took a deep breath and aimed it at the bullseye concentrating with his tongue out.

"I got this."

Gerard whispered to himself. He took aim...and fired.

*

*

*

"Come on, Gee! We're next!"

Frank tugged Gerard to the front of the line for the roller coaster. This would be the first time he's been on one since he was seven. He's super excited to ride it.

"Where are you going to put your bear baby?"

"I can hold it Gee."

Patrick offered smiling.

"Thanks Trick!"

Frank kissed Patrick on the cheek and handed over his bear.

"I'll be right back Arthur."

Frank smiles and grabs Gerard's hand again.

"You sure your tummy is good?"

"Yes, I'm okay. You sure you're not just being a pussy?"

Frank giggles in Gerard's face and sticks his tongue out at him.

"Hey! That's not fair! Fine, see if I care if you throw up your milkshake then."

Gerard turned around and ignored Frank.

"Hey, I was just kidding."

Frank took Gerard's arm and looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Ugh, no fair, you can't do that to me. You know what it does."

Gerard sighed in defeat and hugged his boyfriend.

"Damn you and your powers of puppy dog eyes."

"It's because you love me so much that it works."

Frank smiled into Gerard's chest.

"Yeah, I really do."

Gerard looks down cupping Frank's cheek and kissing him softly.

"Hey, not to break you guys up, but you got your tickets?"

The carnival guy is smirking as he holds out his hand. Frank gives them to the guy without taking his eyes or lips off of his boyfriend.

"Okay Romeo and Juliet, in you go."

Gerard breaks the kiss blushing and pulls Frank to the last open section in the front of the car. They begin buckling themselves in and Frank shakes the compartment to make sure it was secure.

"Are you going to hold my hand?"

"Of course baby, if you need me to."

The guy comes by and checks the seatbelts tightening them.

"Okay folks, here we go!"

"Oh my God."

Frank closes his eyes and grabs Gerard's hand tightly.

The cars jolt as the click into the tracks and begin to move.

*

*

*

"Are you okay now baby?"

"Yes, Gee. Can we just get my bear?"

Gerard watched Frank still staggering a bit, but at least he wasn't sick.

"Wow, holy shit guys!"

"I know, Frankie knows how to go big or go home!"

"Still, the biggest coaster in the whole fair!"

"Give me Arthur."

Frank goes over to Patrick and holds his arms out.

Gerard watches as Frank hugs the oversized teddy bear. He is still shaking a bit.

"Hey baby, how about we go do one of the arts and crafts. We can go make a candle or do sand art."

"Sand art sounds good."

"Cool. Want me to put Arthur in the car?"

"Sure."

Gerard handed Author back to Patrick and gave him the keys. He then took Frank's hand and they walked to the sand art tent.

*

*

*

Gerard was glad he picked Frank more and more every day. He had such a creative style. Gerard had to laugh; all he did was fill his with black and red sand.

"Ugh, I'm so boring."

"I don't think you are. I think it's amazing... just like you."

Frank pushes Gerard back on the sand and kisses him.

"I love you so much."

"Easy baby, their are kids around."

Gerard laughs at how eager Frank is.

"Are you done with yours yet?"

Gerard loves that Frank chose a heart shape bottle to fill as opposed to the skull that Gerard chose.

"Yeah, I'm done."

Frank sat up and messed about in the sand a little.

Gerard gave the bottles to the guy at the booth. He packed down the sand and capped them both.

"Nice job guys."

"Thanks."

Gerard takes both and notes that Frank is yawning.

"You had enough baby?"

"Not really, but if you have that's okay."

"No no no, I am fine. What would you like to do next?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"I don’t have a preference, and it is your day."

Gerard looked around for the rest of the guys, but they were scattered to the wind.

"And for my day I want to do something that my boyfriend chooses."

"Ugh, you are a pain in my ass, but a cute one. Okay, I want to play more games. "

"Okay."

Frank nods and begins walking towards the game section of the fair.

*

*

*

"Holy shit Gee!"

"Yeah."

"Can you shut up and just take some this shit!"

Gerard thrusted the armful of stuffed animals at Pete and Mikey and he still had two bags in his hands.

"What can I say, I’m good and I had great motivation."

Gerard leaned in a kissed Frank and then whispered in his ear.

"I'll collect my bet tonight from you."

He nipped at Frank's earlobe lightly.Frank smirks to himself and goes to open the car door.

"I am wiped!"

"Me too, I could sleep for days!"

Gerard got in the car and smiled at Frank.

"Funny, I'm not the least bit tired."

Frank smiled back at him and buckled his seat belt.

"What about you baby? You tired?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Gerard smirked.

"Good."

He started the car and they headed for home.

*

*

*

"Do you want to head back to my place? My parents aren't home tonight."

"Unless you want to give us a show tonight, I think it's a good idea Gee."

"Awww man! I had popcorn and everything!"

Pete received two slaps upside the head by Mikey and Alicia.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Gerard pulled into the driveway and his siblings all got out.

"Later Gee."

"Bye guys."

Frank rolled up his window and looked over at his boyfriend.

"Want to make this ride exciting?"

"How exciting can it be with you living ten minutes away?"

"Well let's try it out."

Frank unbuckles himself and leans over to open Gerard's jeans.

"Oh God, fuck it, we are taking the scenic route."

Frank chuckles and takes Gerard's cock out of his pants.

"Mmmm."

Frank takes him into his mouth and starts sucking him.

"Fuck!"

Gerard tried really hard to keep the minivan straight as he drives through the neighborhood. All he needs is a cop to think he is drunk and pull him over.

'Sorry officer, no I'm not drunk, my overzealous boyfriend could not wait till we got back to his house so he decided to suck me off on the drive there.'

Frank takes him into his throat and swallows around him. He couldn't get enough of Gerard. He loved him so much and he doesn't know if it's cause he's a teenager or it's in his zodiac to want to show their love through sex, but he just wants to make Gerard feel good. He wants him to feel his love.

Somehow Gerard makes it to Frank's house in one piece.

"Fr-Frankie, you need to stop n-now."

Frank pulls off slowly wiggling his tongue on Gerard's vein as he does. At this point Gerard was going to fuck Frank in the back seat if he did not stop.

"Come make love to me."

Frank got out of the car and walked up the path to his door and started unlocking it.

Gerard sat stunned for a moment. He put himself away loosely and then jumped out of the vehicle and scooped Frank up as soon as he got the door open.

"Oh no baby..."

He slammed Frank against the door closing it.

"...I'm not going to make love to you...just yet."

Gerard ripped Frank's pants open and plunged his hand in wrapping it around his cock.

"First I'm going to fuck you in every room in this house..."

Gerard lifts Frank up letting his pants drop off. He is pleased he has nothing on under them.

"...starting with right here."

He leaned in and kissed him hungrily. Frank kissed him back and moaned into his mouth. It felt so good having Gerard like this again and for the first time they're completely alone. No one can interrupt them and Frank can enjoy all of his alone time with his boyfriend.

"Please Gee... fuck me."

Gerard reached in his jean pocket and pulled out a little bottle of lube.

"They sell anything at a fair."

He smears some on his fingers and pushed against Frank's opening.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers Frankie."

Frank moaned and pushed himself down on Gerard's fingers while holding the back of his neck tightly and squeezing his thighs around his waist.

"Oh G-Gee."

Frank pushes all the way down and begins moving up and down on Gerard's fingers, moving his hips in circles, and moaning lowly.

"That's it slut, look at you sucking my fingers in your tight ass. Can only imagine what you are going to do when my hard cock is in there."

Frank mewled and arched into Gerard. He started moving his hips down lower, taking Gerard's fingers in deeper, hoping to hit his prostate.

"W-want you s-so bad."

Frank pants into Gerard's mouth and bites his lip, tugging on it softly. He groans his words through his teeth and over Gerard's lip.

"I w-waaant y-you!"

"Yeah, I know you do. Beg for me more."

Gerard opens his own jeans and slips them down slicking himself up.

"Oh, please Gee. Please fuck me."

Frank moved his hand down and stroked Gerard himself.

"Please baby. Please fill me up."

"Ah ah ah baby."

Gerard pushed Frank against the door and lifted his hands up and pinned them above his head. He pulled his other hand out of Frank and lined himself up.

"Ready baby?'

"Yes, yes!"

Frank moaned and moved his hips forward.

"Want you so so bad."

Gerard thrusted his hips forward and slipped in with one smooth move groaning.

"Ahhhhh!"

Frank moaned and hit his head on the door as he thrust his it back. It was just what he wanted and needed.

"So big, Gee."

Frank will never get over Gerard's girth. Gerard held Frank by his hip and his wrists as he fucked into him.

"Fuck baby, so tight."

Frank moaned louder and tightened himself around Gerard more.

"Am I the best you've ever had?"

He groaned as Gerard moved into him a little more.

"Fuck yeah you are and I know I'm the only one you ever had and the only one that will ever have you."

Gerard growled the last word as he kissed Frank.

"Yes, Gee. I'm all yours. Forever."

Frank arched away from the door and moved down onto Gerard's cock.

"God!"

Gerard let go of Frank's wrist and grabbed both Hips pulling him forward onto his cock. Frank felt Gerard's cock brush his spot and shuddered.

"Gee, deeper. Deeper baby. Deeper!"

Frank ground his hips down into Gerard and gripped his hair tightly in his fingers. Gerard grabbed Frank tightly pining him on his cock as he kicked off his pants and moved them to the living room sofa. He pushed Frank onto his back and pinned his arms back above his head as he pile drived into him hitting his prostate with every thrust. Frank was seeing stars, he was sure of it, and he was sure he was losing his mind too. Gerard always made him feel that way, though, and Frank wouldn't want it any other way. He craves this feeling and Gerard in general.

"F-f-feel s-so... G-Gee... Geeeee..."

Frank was speechless. All he knows is he loves the feeling Gerard's giving him.

"Cum for me Frankie, cum for me."

"Ah, ah, ah, God! Oh my God!"

Frank shouts and begins cumming for Gerard.

"Ohhhhh Geeeeeeeeee!"

Gerard watches as Frank shoots all over his chest. He feels his tighten up around him and then with a shout Gerard begins to cum himself

"Yes, Gee. God I love being yours."

Gerard's back arches and then he collapses on top of Frank panting for air Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips and sighed as he held him there.

"I know *gasp* that I said I *pant* would fuck you in *puff* every room, but first...I need a nap."

"Okay, Gee."

Gerard didn't hear him though cause he was already asleep. Frank ran his fingers threw Gerard's hair as he listened to him snore lightly. Frank smiles thinking about just how lucky and happy he is now.

"Mmmm love you Frankiezzzz"

"Love you too Gee."


End file.
